Hollywood Arts:Years After
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: High school is hard with the drama and the homework and all the pointless stuff in between. It's even harder if you go to the same preforming arts high school your parents went to. You have the regular High school drama with the desire to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

**OK EVERYONE! So you know my first OC story? The Rising Star? Well that sucked. I'm having another OC story to somewhat redeem myself. THAT MEANS! OC CONTEST BABY!**

**I don't own Victorious….just putting that out there:**

**WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT:**

**Another Year at Hollywood Arts and things are well things with drama and humor and craziness. Did I mention it's in the future and it's the next generation of the Hollywood Arts Gang? They will go through the drama of being at a preforming arts high school (not to mention the one that your parents went to.) with rivalry and the desire to be the best. **

**ROLES:**

**Tori and Andre's Family:**

**At least Two kids.**

**Beck and Jade's Family:**

**Two more kids (I already have one here.)**

**Cat and Robbie**

**Atleast three kids.**

**Trina:**

**A husband, and another kid (already have a daughter here but if you want to send one in that's fine by me)**

**I ALSO NEED NON ORIGINALS KID WITH ATLEAST ONE OR TWO MEAN PEOPLE. **

**I need girls AND BOYS. **

**FORM:**

**Name:**

**Role:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Talent:**

**Relationship with Family:**

**Allergies?**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Anything Else:**

**IM name:**

**If you are interested in submitting twins PM me.**

**Contest is open till I get enough people!  
>Questions? PM ME!:)<strong>

**I SHALL REDEEM MYSELF LOL**

**GO BULLS! THEY WILL CREAM THE HEAT AND LEBRON JAMES WILL CRY TEARS OF SADNESS BECASE HE CAN NOT STAND THE AMAZINGMENT THAT IS D ROSE!**

**Peace~Love~PINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! This is just an update about the contest! SO THANK YOU for sending in so many OCs BUT I need! Non original's kids. AND if you want to still submit a Tandre make sure you tell me what their think of Trina and their cousin who is my OC named Talia. Thanks everyone! Keep on sending those OC's I'm still looking! They all look really great so far!**

**Peace-Love! Pink!**


	3. Tori,Andre and Trina

**Hey! Its time to see the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it even if your OC was not chosen.**

**It was so hard to pick and I wish I could add all of them but if I did Cat and Robbie's family would out do the family from 19 kids and counting. (lol) Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC really thank you.**

**Tori and Andre:**

**-Samantha Lilly**

**-Damien**

**-Victoriana**

**Beck and Jade:**

**-Drake **

**-Tyler **

**-Sadie**

**-Zachary (Zach) Robert**

**Cat and Robbie:**

**-Napoleon and James**

**-Alyssa**

**-Maggi**

**Trina:**

**Husband: Conner Malloni**

**-Lexi **

**-Calista**

**-Talia (My OC)**

**Non Original:**

**-Camielle Davis**

**-Della Daniels**

**-Zara Hanle**

**-Evan McCon**

**Again thanks to all that submitted and I'm sorry not everyone got in. Though I hope you read the story! I'm open to ideas!**

**HERE WE GO!**

Tori:

It's been years since I've seen my friends from Hollywood Arts. I got married to Andre and I am so happy with my life. After high school Andre and I got a chance of a life time to go to Julliard. I then became a singer and Andre a professional musician. We dated for about three years and then he proposed to me during one of my concerts. I thought that was the best way ever. Trina thinks otherwise but oh well. We have three kids. I love them all so much. My little Victoriana (we call her Ana though.) Sammi and Damien My house is always loud from all the music. Our kids turned out just like us. They love music more than anything. Sammi though loves dance. I'm ok with that as long as she's happy with what she does.

"Mom! Damien put a fake snake in my room!" yelled Ana as she ran down stairs. She looks exactly like me. Brown hair, brown eyes and the amazing cheekbones. Even though she is the oldest she's still my little baby girl. She and I are really close and she and her siblings are close too. Sure they fight but they still get along pretty well. She ran over to me and I could tell she was all shaken up. I smiled and looked at her.

"Damien!" I called. Damien came down stairs. He is the only boy in our family so he and Andre are really close. He looked like him and he has a bit of muscle. Even at 15 it's like he is the oldest.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you scare Ana?" I asked. He giggled and nodded.

"It was pretty funny if you ask me." He said. "she was like 'oh god! Please not a snake'" he mocked. I looked at him and he quickly stopped laughing. In this house, he is the prank king. Why? I don't know.

"Apologize to your sister." I said.

"Why? I like scaring her." He said. He liked to question me and is really stubborn.

"Damien…" I scolded.

"Fine. I'm sorry for scaring you Ana." He said.

"Ugh it's ok bro." she said.

"Did I hear that Damien scared Ana?" called André as he ran down the stairs.

"Yes your son did scare Ana." I said. Andre looked at Damien.

"Dude why?" he asked.

"Common dad, can't you take a joke?" he asked.

"Yea… Tori…" said Andre.

"Ugh fine." I say. "Someone call Sammi, tell her we are going to your aunt Trina's house." I say. A chorus of groans filled the family room.

"Why?" whined Damien. His hair was spiked at usual and Ana was looking like me. As usual.

"Mom can't we stay home?" asked Ana. My kids weren't fans of Trina. I don't know why but I mean they don't hate her yet they don't love her. She got married and has three daughters. I love them all and we usually see them a lot. Trina and I vowed to stay close after we got married. Trina is sort of the same old person but she has gotten a bit better. I guess being a mom has changed her looks on life. I don't know, maybe.

Trina:

I love my life. I have the best husband in the world. Connor. He is in the military so I try to spend as much time with him and with our girls as much as possible because we never know when he will go back to fight. I have three amazing daughter. Lexi is adopted. You see when she was five her mother died suddenly and we took her in. At the time she was the same age as our daughter Calista . The two are really close to each other. And then there is our youngest Talia. Talia is really close to me. I don't know why. The girls are really close to their father and dread the day that he says "I'm being deployed." I also dread the day as well. We all love preforming, Lexi is really good at guitar, Calista is a really talented fashion designer and singer and Talia loves to act dance and model. Calista and Lexi tell me she sings too but she's too shy.

"Girls your cousins are coming." I say to Lexi and Calista.

"Oh, fun." Says Lexi as she watches Calista design a dress.

"I just hope Damien keeps the fake spider at home." Said Calista.

"Same." Said Lexi as she stood up and went to get a water bottle.

"Where is Talia?" I ask.

"Outside." Said Conner coming in.

"Hey there my hero." I say kissing him.

"I am no hero." He smiled. "I'm loyal but not a hero." He said.

"Daddy you are a hero." Smiled Calista.

"Thanks princess." He said kissing her head. "I can go get Talia if you want." He said.

"Nah, leave her be," I say smiling. "She's probably dancing." I add.

Lexi:

"CeCe, let's go see what Talia is up to." I say as Calista drops her notebook and we step outside. We hear the neighbor boys yelling.

"OHH DUDE THAT WAS SO SICK!" They say. We see on our neighbors half pipe someone riding a skateboard.

"Talia. Where is she?" I ask. The skater stops and walks over to us.

"Hey guys." Said Talia. "See what I did? Totally wicked don't you think?" she smiled. She was wearing a blue flannel shirt that was wide open and her hair was in pigtail braids. Calista was in shorts and a pink designer T-shirt and her hair was curled to perfection. I on the other hand was in shorts and a nice tank top.

"Yea sure 'wicked'" said Calista obviously not interested. "You are the most tomboyish girly girl ever." She said. Calista was more of a fashion girly. "Common Tal, get out of that flannel shirt and fix your hair." She ordered.

"Oh come one CeCe, let me be. Me I guess." She laughed as she bid the guys 'later' and went inside. "Hey daddy." She smiled as we walked in.

"Hey little Tal," he smiled. "Where were you?" he asked.

"She was being a guy." I laughed,

"Oh gee thanks Lexi I know I can always count on you." She said. I know I'm adopted but I love my family. My sisters are amazing my parents are loving and I'm just happy. All I fear is dad going off to war. I know Calista is too and Talia just cries if she thinks of that. I'm strong and I can stay strong for my sisters. I love this family. I'm glad I'm here.

That night:

Sammi:

We were at Aunt Trina's house. Ugh. I don't like her. I mean she's ok and I love her and all but sometimes I wish she was our removed aunt. I like my cousins. Lexi is so sweet and always with Ana. Calista was with Damien and the two were polar opposites. Though they always worked on music together. I'm always with Talia. We dance together. I love dancing. It's my life and more. We were sitting in the family room talking.

"You know guess who e-mailed me yesterday?" asked my mom.

"Who?" asked

"Cat. Can you believe it?" smiled my mom. Why would. How would a cat email my mom."

"Who's cat is it and how did it learn to email mom?" I ask. My dad laughed.

"No Cat is our friend from high school." He explained.

"You mean our high school now?" smiled Lexi. We all go to Hollywood Arts. I love it there.

"Wait Red hair?" asked Ana. My dad nodded. "I think her daughter Alyssa is in one of my classes." She said. "Alyssa Shapiro."

"You know what? We should really get together with them. I mean we have gotten so busy with our lives that we should catch up. Beck and Jade too." Said my mom.

"Jade?" asked Aunt Trina. "Why her?" she asked. Obviously someone didn't like this Jade person. I mean I know their kids. But we aren't really friends. I would love to get to know them. As my mom would say "I don't know maybe."

**So next chapter we see what Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie are up to. I hope you liked that cuz I know that wasn't the greatest. Sorry about that but trust me things will get better. ANYWAYS**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	4. Beck and Jade, Cat and Robbie

**YAY you liked my first chapter! Now I know you may like this because this is Beck and Jade and Cat and Robbie BUT before I go into the chapter I FORGOT SOME OC'S! That's right! THERE IS MORE!:)**

**Non Originals:**

**Freya Sikowitz**

**Devin**

**Ok now!  
>I don't own Victorious….but when that day comes I SWARE! THERE SHALL BE BIG CHANGES!<strong>

Beck:

Jade. My wife. Beck. Me. Her husband. We got married and now we have kids. She is still my one true love and our kids are amazing. Three boys and a girl. I became an actor alongside Jade. My kids like acting like us. All four go to Hollywood Arts like we did. We have Drake, Zach, Tyler and Sadie. They all look alike which is a mix between Jade and I. Four kids. Yup Jade didn't like it at first but she eventually warmed up to being a mother which I'm glad of. The oldest is Zach, Then Tyler then Drake then Sadie. I'm super protective of Sadie because she's my only little girl. So my message to the boys out there, watch out because sure I may not be able to beat you up but I know for a fact Jade will.

"Hey Drake, where are you heading to?" I ask as Drake walks downstairs.

"Oh I'm going to chill with my friend Devin." He say.

"Who's taking you?" I ask. Drake can't drive.

"His dad. He's taking us to this sick arcade with killer…well you know." he said.

"Games?" I finish.

"Girls." Says Zach coming from the couch. He was sitting listening to music.

"Drake are you going on a date?" I ask.

"No! no. we are going to impress girls as we play arcade games." He said.

"Dude are you seriously going to the arcade?" asked Zach suspiciously.

"No ok I'm not. We are going to the skate park!" snapped Drake.

"Oh, which one? The one near the loser factory you came from?" laughed Tyler. My kids always pick on Drake but they get along…you know when there is a full moon out that night.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I'll find your receipt so we can return you Tyler." Says Drake laughing as he went to get his skateboard and walked out.

"What was that all about?" asked Sadie as she walks in with Jade."

"Drake just being Drake." I say as I give Jade a kiss.

"Dad wait till we are out of the room." Said Sadie. She was similar to Jade when she was in high school, not exactly the same thank god. But my kids can be…trouble makers. That's something I need to watch out for.

Drake:

Me and Devin are at the skate park. I love to skate board and dance. That's why I'm at Hollywood arts. Dance. It just makes me me.

"So are you going to wipe out on your kick flip again?" asked Devin laughing.

"NO." I say sternly.

"Ok dude. I'll watch and make sure to have a camera rolling." He said. I look at him and as I go to try to start there is already a rider on the half pipe.

"See that dude killing it on the half pipe?" I asked. Devin is in shock watching this guy, he seems like my or Tyler's age. Everyone is watching this boy skating and when he stops he takes off his helmet and not a single person said a word. The dude who was killing the half pipe. Was a girl. I think I may be in love… oh god.

Cat:

YAY I'M CAT SHAPIRO! HEHE. I got married to Robbie. AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! OH and we have KIDS! Yea Cat and Robbie juniors! Ok so we have twins Napoleon and James and two girls Alyssa and Maggi. I love them a lot and they go to Hollywood Arts like I did! Haha! So the other day I emailed Tori Vega my best friend next to JADE! And I got an email back from her telling me that she wants us to get together with out families! Our kids go to school together and I hope they liked each other! NOT THAT KIND OF LIKE LIKE THE LIKE THAT FRIENDS HAVE he he. SO I said totally and! We are going to get together ON SATURDAY! AND IT'S FRIDAY! SO TOMORROW! I can't wait. She also told me that she was going to bring Trina and her husband and her daughters. I cant wait! YAY THE DIDDLY BOPS REUNION HEHEHEHE.

Connor:

I was working on Talia's surfboard in the garage and I come across my military badge I got when I came back from my last tour. I want to stay here. With my family. I don't want to leave them. I hate to think of the day that I will go back, never knowing if I was ever going to come back. But I know it's a risk I'm glad to take.

"Hey dad." Said Calista coming in. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"You know just working on your sister's board." I say.

"I sware that girl…" she begins.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"would you consider her a girly girl like me?" she asked.

"Yes have you seen her room?" I laugh.

"Good point." Said Calista as she looked to the badge of honor. "dad… are you going back?" she asked. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"C, I don't know. I don't want to make any promises of not going back." I say.

"Don't go back. Please." She cried. "Mom was sad, Lexi would play depressing songs and Talia would just lock herself in her room and we won't know what she was doing." She said giving me a hug.

Robbie:

My kids are amazing. The boys look like me and James is a comedian like me and Napoleon is a signer like Cat. The girls are also singers. Alyssa is like me and is my little girl. Maggi is a dancer and loves to be around Cat. I say we would easily could win parents of the year award.

"Dad basketball." Said Alyssa. She always wins but I know I let her win.

"Fine, BOYS WANNA PLAY BASKETBALL?" I call.

"No." I hear. napoleon is working on music and James is watching comedy central."  
>"What about Maggi?" I asked.<p>

"I'm pretty sure she's dancing." Said Alyssa. "Let's go daddy." She says impatiently.

"Coming." I say as I go try to beat my daughter in basketball. Not going to end well I know that.

**I hoped you liked that. Oh who am I kidding I got it all wrong I'm sorry! Anyways tomorrow the old Hollywood arts gang gets together and we learn more about the kids. AND THIS IS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS A GIRL OC. Would she be a cheerleader? Just for a future chapter. I need to know that because ALL WILL BE REVEILED TOMORROW!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	5. Old Friends and New Friends

**Who is ready? OK this is the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
>I don't own victorious<strong>

Drake:

I ran home and I found my mom in the kitchen (oh god I hope she's ordering take out).

"Hey Drake." She said.

"Hey mom." I say. She looked at me. She knew something was wrong.

"All right who bullied you now?" she sighed. I am an easy target. I always get bullied. All is on my mind is that girl. I was bummed I didn't get to talk to her. She was perfect. I have never had such a big crush on a girl since well first grade. Her name was Janie and she had these amazing crackers. Oh those crackers.. what am I saying?

"No one no one." I say. I run upstairs but dad stops me.

"Jade, we are going." He said.

"Why? I don't want to see Vega or anyone from…them." Said my mom.

"Common Jade. Just once lets go." Begged my dad. My mom huffed.

"Fine." She said.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are going to see our old high school friends. You guys are going too." Said Dad.

"Cool." I say. UGH I need to just forget about her.

"Go get ready we'll leave in an hour." Said my dad. I run upstairs and put on new clothes and fix my hair. Maybe I can forget about that skater girl.

Damien:

I'm going with my parents to see their old high school friends. Their kids go to our school and I think I might know them. As I get ready the little bad dude in my head is telling me to switch Sam's hairspray with bug spray. Maybe yes. I grab the bug spray and sprint down the hallway and my dad sees me.

"Damien." He said shaking his head.

"What?" I say. "I had to! Its my calling dad." I say.

"No, that's what music is for." He said. I sigh and he makes me hand over the bug spray. "You better behave yourself Damien. I'm serious man." He said. My dad is like my best friend. I'm always chillin out and writing music with him and he always knows how to help me.

"I will I will." I say going back to my room. I hope I can.

Robbie:

The little reunion is happening at our house. I can't wait to see Tori and Andrea and Beck and somewhat Jade. Their kids go to Hollywood arts like my kids. I just hope everyone gets along.

REUNION:

Sadie:

We get there first and we ring the doorbell and a lady with red velvet hair happily answers.

"HI!" She squealed giving my mom a hug. Big mistake.

"Hey Cat." She smiled. A man I think Cat's husband comes. He looks like Andy Sandburg with curly hair and glasses.

"Jade." He said.

"Robbie." Said My dad giving him a hug. "This is Zach, Tyler, Drake and Sadie." He said introducing us to cat and Robbie. Robbie shook our hands and Cat hugged us.

"Ok we have Napoleon, James, Maggi and Alyssa." Said Robbie. Just then the bell rang. Great more people. I'm going to have to talk to them. Ugh I hope there aren't any cheerleaders or jocks. I would hate that.

Ana:

We get to Cat's house and she greets us with warm hugs and I meet Beck and Jade.

"Hey, I'm Sadie." A girl said.

"Victoriana. People call me Ana though." I smile.

"It's weird don't I see you around school?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm mainly in the music wing. I love to sing and I love music. Like my parents." I say.

"Yea I like acting. My parents like acting." Said Sadie.

"Oh acting is fun." I say.

"Yea yea. So you know anyone here?" asked Sadie.

"Not yet but I know my cousins are coming. Well then there are my siblings. Samantha and Damien. Watch out for Damien he's a prankster." I say. As if on que the bell rings. Leave it to aunt trina to be fashibly late. Of cource.

Talia:

This is awkward. I don't know anyone but my sisters and my cousins. What if I make a fool out of myself?

"Mom what if I look like a looser?" I ask. My mom looks at me and smiles.

"Talia you are my daughter you will never be a looser." She said. We walk in and Cat hugged me.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"You look just like Trina!" she squealed. Yea I do look like my mom. I'm a girly girl like her too but sometimes I can be a tomboy. I walk over to Sam and I see this guy. Man, he looks great.

"Tyler want to go shoot hoops?" this girl asked. I think that's Alyssa. I hope they aren't dating.

"Sure." He said. He briefly looks at me and smiled. He smiled! At me! Oh gawd I might DIE! What do I do? I flip my hair a bit and smile. Out of the corner of my eye a boy I think his brother stares at me. Oh great do I look dumb? Ugh it hasn't been two minutes and I'm marked as a love-struck looser. Love-struck what am I saying? My dad will get mad if I date a guy. He says that CeCe and Lexi can date but not me. Why? I sometimes hate being the baby. I never get to do anything. I guess that life.

Drake:

THAT'S HER. THAT'S THE GIRL. Oh my god fate loves me so much. I walk up to her but she's googlie eyes over Tyler.

"Sup." I say.

"Hey." She smiled. "I'm Talia." She said. Talia. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Drake." I say. "So you go to Hollywood Arts?" I ask.

"Yup, I dance and Act and Model." She said. A model. Ugh totally suited for her. I'm staring at her. I know it. She began to smile.

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink. Later Drake." She smiled. Oh Talia. Why can't you look at me the same way you look at Tyler. Why not me? 

Trina:

I'm having fun at the reunion. My daughters are having fun my husband is having fun. That's just important. Just then the kids were told to perform in front of us. Robbie's son James did standup, Napoleon sang, Lexi played guitar (amazing ofcource.) Sam and Talia danced and then the idea hit me.

"you girls, all you girls should try out for cheerleading at Hollywood Arts!" I say smiling.

"Why?" asked Sadie, Jade's daughter.

"Because!" I say. "Talia will you do it?" I ask. She sighed and smiled. I know she would do anything to make me happy, she is such a mommy's girl and I love that so much.

"Sure. If Calista does it." She said. Calista frowned and said yes so did Lexi. Great my daughters will be cheerleaders! Sam said maybe and Alyssa and Sadie insisted not to.

"But mom why?" asked Calista.

"Because you girls will be great and look great." I say happily. Yes! They will thank me trust me.

Tyler:

That girl who was looking at me seemed nice so I went up and talked to her.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Talia." She smiled.

"Tyler. Wanna walk around?" I say.

"Sure but I have to make sure my dad doesn't blow his top." She giggled.

"Good enough." I say. We walked around and she told me how her dad is in the military and how she was going to be a cheerleader. I like her. She's cool. We swapped numbers and went to hang out with other people. This may work.

James:

All these people were my parents friends in high school. I don't see why but oh well. Things were different back in the olden days. Someone catches my eye. That Ana girl. I don't know why she just seems…cool. I don't know. I go and tell her a few jokes to break the ice and what not and I don't know. She's cool. We decided to go to get coffee this week. Did I get a date?

"So I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong but you are like really funny." She laughed.

"How are you wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe." She laughed.

"Well I'll show you that there is no one funnier…than maybe me or all the other great comedians I may be like one day." I say. She laughed and was called by her mom to get ready to go home. I can't wait to get to know her.

AT SCHOOL: MONDAY:  
>No one:<p>

"Loser! Loser!" they yelled. A group of guys were picking on Drake but today it was worse.

"Go die in a whole you loser!" a guy yelled.

"Yea go die in a whole you worthless looser!" the guys yelled after him. Drake tried to avoid the boys as he headed to the water fountain.  
>"Aww loser thirsty? Chad." Ordered the leader of this group.<p>

"Yea Randal?" asked Chad.

"Give our friend here something to drink.: he laughed. Chad pulled out a water bottle and dumped it on Drakes head. "Loser!" they laughed.

"Hey jerks!" yelled a voice. It was Talia.

"Oh look it's a sunshine scout!" laughed Randal.

"Go pick on someone your own size jerk." She said.

"I'm so scared Malloni." Mocked Randal.

"You better leave Drake alone or I swear." Said Talia. "Just pick on someone else will you?" she shouted. The group laughed and Talia pulled out gum and chewed it and stuck it on Randal's face.

"You messed with the wrong person Malloni the wrong person." Said Randal as he and his group left.

"Thanks Talia." Said Drake. "They always bully me." He said.

"Don't worry about them. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to cheerleading tryouts." Said Talia.

"Hey I owe you one, big time." Said Drake as Talia smiled and walked away.

Connor:

Trina and I are at home while the girls are at school. I look through my email and see one from our head sergeant general. I hold my breath as I open it :

_Connor Malloni:_

_You should know that starting this week we are drafting soldiers to get deployed. Don't think your excluded. If you are chosen the head of defense will call you ASAP. Chances are looking high. Yet you most likely aren't going to be deployed. _

No. No I can't go back. My family can't know about this. I have to stay here.

"Anything wrong Connor?" asked Trina as he came over to give me a kiss.

"Nothing nothing." I lie.

"Oh are you sure?" she said. "You looked like you saw a ghost." She said concerned.

"Nothing's wrong Trina. I love you." I say giving her a hug. I can't leave the love of my life behind. I can't leave my angels behind. I can't yet something tells me it's what I was born to do.

**AWW! OK so next chapter there will be tryouts, Maggi, AND the non originals. I promise!**

**Review! It makes my day! And If you want to see anything tell me I WILL USE ANYTHING! Oh ok Tyler and Talia or Drake and Talia? Wat about James and Ana? MORE TO COME!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	6. Cheer,friends and bully girl

**Ok in this is an interesting chapter. With Cheer tryouts and Non originals. OK here we go!  
>I don't own victorious. <strong>

Talia:

I walked in the gym to get ready to try out for cheer. Ugh the things I do for my mom. I swear.

"Ok girls all I need you to do is to step on this blue "x" and say your name and your strengths and we will ask you to chant to the cheer." Said Ms. Fraya Sikowitz. She was the cheer coach at Hollywood Arts and she was also an acting teacher. Lexi and Calista came with me. Sam and Maggi were there too. A girl came in late and she seemed…bratty.

"I'm here what are your other two wishes?" she said. "Della Daniels." She smiled. She was blonde and it was obvious she dyed it.

"Thank you Della um just sit on the bleachers and wait to get your turn." Said Ms. Sikowitz.

"Whatever." Said Della. Gosh someone was full of themselves.

"Ok let's see…Talia Malloni." Said Ms. Sikowitz. My sisters wished me luck and I went to the blue "x" and smiled.

"Hey I'm Talia Malloni and my strengths are my dancing skills and flexibility." I say. Its true I am really flexible.

"Ok Talia, can you chant the cheer for us?" asked Ms. Sikowitz. I nodded and began saying the cheer. I made sure I was loud and that I smiled. "Great now last two things. Demonstrate a toe touch and a back handspring then a stunt of your own. I took a breath and did my back handspring and then my toe touch and for my own stunt I did a scorpion. "Thank you Talia." Smiled Ms. Sikowtz. I walked to my sisters in the bleachers.

"How dumb did I look?" I asked Lexi and Calista.

"No no you looked good Tal." Said Calista. "Like an actual girly girl." She added.

"Well I think you were a bit off." Said Della. "Now watch as I amaze." She said. Ok whatever.

Della:

I know this will blow everyone's socks and shoes and pants off.

"I'm Della Daniels and my strengths are everything." I say.

"Ok. Um can you chant the cheer for us Della?" the cheer coach asked. I smiled and may have been the best I know that for a fact.

"Um that was interesting…thank you Della…" the coach said.

"I know I know stunning." I say laughing.

"Now, can you do a back handspring?" she asked.

"Yes right after I can do open heart surgery." I say.

"So that's a no?" she asked

"I CAN DO IT." I snapped. I did my best and did a summersault. Far more amazing.

"OK thank you Della." She said I know I stunned everyone. "Next Calista Malloni." She announced.

Sadie:

I watched the cheer tryouts. Psh they were pathetic and a half. I would never do anything like this. Too girly and ugh. So unlike me. Oh look its Calista. I want to see this. What are her strenghths? Yelling? No if I were up there I would say my strengths were being me. Because it's true. I don't get why I'm watching this, I'm out.

Camille:

I hate this. I'm in a wheelchair for well ever and I go to Hollywood arts. (no duh) so I'm trying to go get a book from my locker and I'm stuck. In the doorway. Ugh I feel like such a looser. Who would help a girl in a wheelchair.

"Hahaha that was pathetic." Said a girl walking out of the gym.

"Um hey can you help me?" I asked. She looked at me and quickly came and helped me out.

"Thank you so much." I say as she gets me out. "I hate some of these doors." I say.

"It's nothing. I'm Sadie." She said.

"Camille. Nice to meet you Sadie." I say. "so did you try out for cheerleading?" I asked as I push forward to my locker. Sadie followed.

"me? Cheer? Ha not in this life time." She said. "Too…ugh." She added.

"Oh I see." I laughed.

"My dad would think its too much." Said Sadie. Dad. Something I cant say anymore. My dad died. He was a military man and he died in combat.

"My dad died." I say sadly.

"I'm so sorry!" said Sadie.

"No no its fine. He was in the military so he was a hero." I smiled. It's true. He was a hero. He will always be a hero.

Calista:

As we went home my dad seemed off. I don't know. When we got home mom jumped up and smiled.

"So how was it?" she asked. "Who made it?" she smiled as she held onto Talia. That's one of the things I don't like about my sister Talia. She's "mommy's little angel girl" and she gets whatever she wants. For Lexi and I that's hard to do.

"We don't know yet." Said Lexi as she grabbed a water bottle.

"Well I bet you girls did fantastic." Said mom. Dad said nothing.

"Dad. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No C. everything is fine." He said as he plastered on a phony smile.

"I'm going to do some homework." Said Talia running upstairs.

"Dad." Said Lexi. "Something is wrong." She added.

"Alexia I am fine." He said. "Thank you for your concern." He said. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Connor:

When should I tell them? It's not for sure. I'll tell them when it's for sure. My daughters will be heartbroken. I can't do that to my little girls. I just can't.

THE NEXT DAY:

_New Hollywood Arts Cheerleaders:_

_-Maggi Shapiro_

_-Alexia Malloni_

_-Calista Malloni_

_-Talia Malloni_

_-Samantha Harris_

_-Zara Hanely _

_-Misty Grange_

_-Della Daniells_

_-Katie Weffings_

_-Delanie Pelozzi_

Sam:

I'm a cheerleader! Yay! I'm so happy! I get to dance and yell and go to the basketball games! Ugh I can't wait! My parents will be so happy. BUT WAIT. What if Damien tries to get me during our performances. Oh gosh. Why do I have to have the annoying pranker brother. Can't I switch? Please? For like a cat?

Maggi:

Yea! Cheerleader Maggi right here! Whoa! Now I can be around girly girls like me! Ugh I wonder what Aly will say. We may be sisters but we are polar opposites. I love it. She will support me, I know she has a soft spot for dad and me. Sometimes.

"Hey sister who is a cheerleader." She smiled.

"Hey!" I said.

"Guess what Maggi, I'm trying out for the basketball team." She said.

"Oh really! I hope you show those girls that you are the best." I smile. Alyssa laughed.

"Girls? No no no I'm trying out for the boys basketball team. That way I can get some real competition." She said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Yea sis, don't worry. I can show um." She laughed and walked off. I swear its like I'm living with three brothers.

Della:

I'm a cheerleader no shock there. I cant believe the list though. All three Malloni sisters? Ugh this has to be sucky. So our first practice we begin working on our cheers and out dances.

"Talia do you mind being the flyer?" asked Ms. Sikowitz.

"I'm usually the flyer." I say. "No worries Tralia." I say.

"It's Talia and sure why not," she smiled.

"No that's my part." I say. Everyone is watching us. It didn't look like she was going to do something.

"No because its mine." She smiled. "You can pass out water!" she said. Me? Pass out water? Me? No no no.

"The flyer needs to be skinny. You? Good luck to the bases," I said. Talia just looked at me like I spoke in alien. "In case you didn't know I just called you fat fatty." I laughed.

"Stop that." Yelled Lexi.

"Nah I think I'll pick on this looser some more." I say. "Hey FALLia. Make sure when you Fall you land on your head," I say. This was fun. If I tick her off more, then I can make her quit and I'll be flyer for sure. When cheer practice was over I walked over to her. "Maybe you can go on a diet you know loose about 500 pounds." I say and I walk away. I will be the flyer in no time.

**Ugh I hate bullies. ANYWAYS!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~PINK**


	7. Changes

**New chapter! I don't undersand football so the super bowl only the comercails appeal to me. **

**I don't own vitctorious:  
><strong>Lexi:

"Just ignore her Tal, she's just jealous that's it." I say to Talia. That Della girl really made her upset. She just looked outside her window sadly.

"Della is just a jerk Tal." Said CeCe trying to cheer Talia up. But nothing was working.

"Mom can cheer you up." I say smiling. "she always cheers YOU up Talia." I add. We pull up at home and Talia runs upstairs without saying a word.

"What's wrong with Talia?" mom asked. Before going to her room Talia shot us a "don't tell her" look.

"Nothing she just was tired. First day, flyer." I say.

"She's a flyer?" mom cheered. CeCe nodded.

"Yea she's really good at it." She adds.

"Well that's great." Mom says. "Tell Talia that dinner is ready, go wash up." Laughed mom. I run to tell Talia and I knock on her door and walk in her room. I find her in tears looking at herself in the mirror.

"Talia dinner is ready." I say going up to her.

"I don't want to eat." She said.

"Comon Tal, you have to." I say.

"No!" she snapped.

"Ok, Ok." I say walking out. Whatever I guess.

Talia:

I'm so ugly. I'm hideous. I am discusting. I need to be skinnier. I'm ugly. I don't want to eat anymore. I don't feel like it. I need to start working out 15 hours a day like dad would when he was in boot camp. I'm so ugly. I bet mom didn't want me because of my ugliness. I hear another knock on the door and its Calista.

"Hey Talia." She said.

"I'm not eating." I say wiping me tears away.

"You have to Tal, you need to eat something." She said. When she said that I ate a movie mint and laid on my bed.

"There happy now." I say.

"No Tal, you need to come down." She said.

"No Calista I'm fine." I say. I get up and go to my balcony and jump down to get my skateboard. I'm going to the gym.

Alyssa:

Dinner time:

"So I'm a cheerleader now." Said Maggi. She was still very excited.

"Great Job Maggi!" cheered mom.

"I'm trying out for the basketball team." I say.

"The girls? I didn't know Hollywood arts had a girls basketball team." Said Nepolan.

"Of cource not. I'm going out for the boys team." I say.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Alyssa.

"Yea I'm positive." I say. She is trying to get me out of this but I mae my decisson. I will do it.

"Well good luck sis." Said James. He was texting someone under the table.

"James. No texting under the table." Dad said.

"Yea dad show um!" I laugh. "Who are you even texting?" I asked. Nepolen grabbed James' phone.

"Ana seeing you act was really fun." Napoleon read. "Oh Ana Haris? OHHHH I SEE I SEE." He laughed.

"Loser give me back my phone." Yelled James. Napoleon got his phone back and glared. "it's nothing." He said and stormed upstairs.

"Neapolitan that wasn't nice." Said Mom.

"Oh common mom hes my twin brother I can be mean to him." He laughed.

"One time my brother was mean to a clown and the clown shot him."Said my mom. "Hes ok though." She adds. Oh mom sometimes I feel that dad is the only adult in the family.

Sam:

"I'm a cheerleader!" I smiled to my mom at the dinner table.

"That's great! For once your Aunt Trina was right." She laughed.

"yea its shocking." I laughed.

"Well at least your dancing." Said my dad. It's true. I'm dancing and with my cousins. But that Della girl really is a total jerk. I don't like her at all. She's a popular girl at Hollywood Arts and she would hate to get de throned. I bet she would break out into hives.

"OH MY GOSH THERE IS A SPIDER ON THE FLOOR." Screamed Ana. Damien was on the floor laughing his head off.

"It's fake!" he yelled.

"Damien!" yelled Mom. "I told you near to prank Ana again." She scolded.

"Damein seriously." Said Dad. He too was getting annoyed of my brothers constant pranks.

"Fine Fine I'm sorry Ana." He laughed as he picked up his fake spider.

"Throw that out." Yelled Mom.

"Why?" asked Damien.

"Damien." She said.

"Fine fine I'll throw it out." He laughed. I bet if I prank him he'll know how we felt all these years. That's just a thought.

Calista

"CeCe, its almost midnight where is your sister?" Mom asked. Talia hasn't been seen since around six.

"I don't know she got out and left. I'm sure she'll come back soon." I say. Lexi was quietly strumming her guitar and dad was sitting near her. Mom was pacing the floor asking me every two seconds where she went. Just then the garage door opened and Talia came in and she looked out of breath.

"Talia Annabella Malloni where on earth where you?" mom said as she ran and gave Talia a hug. "I was so worried." She added.

"I was at the gym." She weakly said.

"Do you want to eat Tal?" asked dad,

"No. No I'm not eating. Night" she said walked up slowly. Oh Talia. Please don't do what I think your doing.

**What is she doing? Oh Talia. And James! Lol**

**REVIEW!  
>Peace~Love~Pink!<strong>


	8. Lets Go Hollywood Arts Rebels!

New chapter people! I hope you like this! OH BTW! Read Hollywood Arts: The Next Generation By HowlingWolf4Life. It's AMAZING AND A HALF! My OC is in it but still ITS SO FLIPPING AMAZING! Ok ok here it is! Ok so in this chapter Alyssa goes and tries to get on the bball team and THE FIRST GAME! SCREAMME!

I don't own Victorious:) just saying…

Alyssa:

"You want to be on the boys' basketball team?" asked the head coach.

"Yea." I say. Why is this so shocking to most people?

"Why not the girls?" asked the coach.

"Because. I'm good trust me." I say. The coach sighed and handed me the ball. I began dribbling it and did an amazing layup. Then I went back and shot it from down town and the I shot a few more times. I turned around and saw the coach. Boy was he stunned. "What do you think?" I ask smiling.

"What number do you want?" he asked. "First game is tomorrow practice begins at 3:00 and runs till 5. See you there Shapiro." He said. Oh YEA! T I'm so hyped up! I can't wait till tomorrow's game. It's time to show these guys a lesson.

Zach:

My brothers are on the basketball team. I think that's pretty cool but I'm not interested in being on the same team as them. That just calls for disaster. It's not that I think that they are bad but Tyler always picks on Drake so it won't take too long to get that little war started up. Mom and Dad said that Sadie and I have to go to their first game tomorrow. I'll go I guess, as long as nothing bad happens. Sadie just doesn't want to go and see the jocks so I told her that we are going to sit aside and laugh. It should be interesting.

THE NEXT DAY:

The Harris' House:

Damien set Ana's clock three hours ahead.

"Man this is going to be good." Damien said to himself laughing.

3:59am:

Ana's alarm goes off and Ana looks at the clock beside her. "6:59! SCHOOL STARTS IN ONE MINUTE!" She shrieked. she jumped out of bed and put her hair in a messy bun and put in her yoga pants and a shirt. she had her tooth brush in her mouth as she grabbed her bag and sprinted down stairs. "MOM DAD HURRY UP!" She yelled. Damien had a video camera secretly set up. Ana grabbed a box of cereal and took a gallon of milk and poured it into the box and shook the box. She scrambled to find a spoon and just took the box and poured it down her mouth. Milk and cereal was everywhere.

"Ana!" said Andre as he and Tori ran downstairs.

"We are going to be late!" yelled Ana.

"Ana it's 4 in the morning." said Tori. Ana looked at the clock in the kitchen and gritted her teeth.

"DAMEIN!" She shrieked. She knew he was for sure behind this.

"Ana just go to bed." Said Tori tiredly.

"Ok mom, I'm sorry." Sighed Ana as she walked up the stairs. Damien was going to pay big time.

BASKETBALL GAME:

People were packed in the gym at Hollywood arts and the band was playing songs loudly. Everyone was excited for the first game of the season.

"Connor did you bring the camera?" asked Trina. She couldn't wait to see her daughters cheer at the game.

"Yes I did Trina." Said Connor. Other things were on his mind.

Suddenly the announcer came on.

"REBEL FANS ARE YOU READY?" He yelled. The crowd cheered. "Ok make some noise for the Hollywood Arts Rebel cheerleaders !" He announced. The girls ran in and they were all wearing red and black uniforms. Their hair were tied up in a ponytail and a bow. "NOW LETS BRING IN THE REBELS!" He yelled. The boys were introduced and when Alyssa's name got called the cheerleaders got up and chanted:

"Come on Ally!

You can win!

Come on Ally

The basketball shall spin!"

For one who hates cheerleaders she was pretty happy for her own cheer.

Drake:

Man Talia is cheering for me! And everyone else but still that's somewhat a stepping stone! Ok let's own these losers. The game starts and Ally has the ball. She is really good and aggressive for a girl. The ball is passed quickly to my brother Tyler and he shoots and makes the first shot.

"GO TYLER!" Cheered Talia. Tyler smiled at her and she cheers louder. I wonder what she would do if I scored…

DAY DREAM:

"DRAKE OLIVER WINS THE CHAMPOINSHIP!" Yelled the announcer. Talia runs over to congratulate him.

"Drake!" she said.

"Hey Talia." He said.

"Maybe you and I can go to the skate park together." She smiled.

"Sure." Says Drake as the two (with Tony Hawk) go and spend the whole day at the skate park.

"DRAKE!" Yelled Tyler and the ball gets passed to me. I don't know what to do with it so I dribble it the other end. I was surrounded so I threw it to Tyler and he made it in.

"That's six points for Tyler Oliver and we take a timeout." Said The announcer. Great. My brother is going to get the glory and maybe the girl.

Talia:

I haven't eaten a full meal since Monday. Its Friday. I'm pretty proud of myself. I lost two maybe three pounds. On some days I eat only a mint and on others I just don't eat at all. Its time out time so that means we go out and dance. The music starts playing and we do our short routine. As a flyer me and the other flyers tumble so we did our back handsprings and such and ended our performance with a really nice toe touch. Della looks at me and laughs.

"You were off." She said under her breath. It was loud enough so my sisters can hear.

"Hey wanna back off our sister?" said Calista.

"No." said Della.

"Jerk!" yelled Lexi

"Whatever." Said Della as she walked to the bench. We all got water and Ms. Sickowitz got us all revved up for our half time performance. As the game goes on Lexi tries to get me to eat a granola bar but I rejected it.

"Common Tal,don't let her get to you." She said.

"I'm good. I don't want to puke when I'm in the air." I say.

"Halftime! Rebels leading by twelve." Said The Announcer. We get to the center and get in our starting positions. I get ready to go into a basket toss. Della looks at me and shakes her head and the music begins. The performance went great and I went to see what mom and dad thought of it.

"so?" I say smiling.

"You were amazing Talia!" said Mom hugging me.

"Tal, you look pale." Said Dad.

"I-I'm fine Dad." I say.

"You haven't been eating lately you might be getting sick." Said mom. "When we get home you'll rest." She added. Yea sure mom, I'm sick. Just sick.

Yes yes she is "sick" poor Tal. SO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!

REVIEW FOR MORE!

Peace~Love~Pink!


	9. Revenge stuck on a chair then quit

"**omg an update!" Is probably what your saying! If not well that's ok. Lol **

**I don't own Victorious…**

Della:

After the game I met up with my new friend Randall. I was telling him how much I hate Talia and I think he knows her.

"That punk stuck chewed up gum on my face." He yelled.

"OMG!" I shout. Just then we see her walking to get a water bottle. Randall smiled and looked at me.

"After you." He said. We walked up to her and Randall just started to bag on her. "Hey Malloni, where are your sisters? You know the hot amazing ones?" he said. " are you sure your not the adopted one?" he said. Oh that was a good one.

"Leave me alone." She said as she tried to get back to the gym.

"Where you going? To your family? The people who hate you?" I say.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Leave her alone." Said a voice. And surprise surprise. It was the guidance councilor. "Knock it off. Talia you can go back to the game. " He said. "As for the rest of you. Detention." Me? Detention? UGH!

Ally:

We were leading by five points and Tyler, Damien and I were the top scorers of the night.

"Rebels win!" yelled the announcer. I run to my family after the game and they congratulated me.

"Ally you were amazing!" said James on the way home.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Maggi," I said.

"Yea?" she asked.

"You were a pretty rocking cheerleader." I say smiling.

"Thanks." She said. Mom turned to us and smiled.

"Finally everyone is getting along." She laughed. Then three seconds later.

"NEPOLIAN GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Shouted James.

"Aww come on bro, I just want to see who are on your contact list." Smirked Napoleon.

"Yea right! Hand over my phone!" yelled James and Napoleon was hesitant at first but then gave his brother back his phone. "Gosh some people." Said James. Gosh, for twins they never get along. If I had a twin I would be best friends with her. Maggi is my best friend but we are complete opposites. Maybe one day she can be like me because I know there is no way I'm going to be like her.

Tyler:

"Good game bro." said Zach in the car.

"Yea Tyler great job," said Dad.

"Thanks." I say. Drake was quiet.

"And Drake." Said my dad.

"Yea. Drake." Said Drake.

"What you played." Said Mom.

"Yea but I barely did what I had to do." Said Drake.

"Hey you looked good." Said Mom.

"I really liked how Talia Malloni cheered for me." I say smiling. That was probably the best part. Drake just stayed quiet.

"She's a cheerleader." Said Sadie. "she's supposed to do that." She said.

"Hey don't harsh my mood." I laughed. The rest of the car ride was mom and dad talking, Sadie bashing and making fun of cheerleaders with Zach, Drake staying quiet and me thinking about Talia. Whoa… am I? Nahhh…ok maybe…

Damien:

Ok so after the game we went home and mom and dad thought it would be nice if they made Sam and I celebratory ice cream. I knew I deserved it but why Sam? All she did was be a cheerleader. Nothing major. So as I was saying. We got home and Ana went upstairs to get in her sweats. Now was my time to act. I ran to the garage and grabbed this glue (washable of course I would never use INDUSRAIL GRILLY GLUE!) and I put it on Ana's usual chair and make sure my prank camera is recording. When my family came down stairs Ana went to sit on her chair but all of a sudden the light bulb in the celling lamp goes out. Great.

"I'll change it." Sighed Ana. Dad handed her the light bulb and she got up and stood on the glued chair. Great. Just great. "All done." She said as the lights turned on. She tried to get down but she couldn't. "What the heck?" yelled Ana.

"Ana why are you still up there?" asked Sam.

"I DON'T KNOW SAM MAYBE IF I KNEW I WOULD KNOW!" she yelled. What? "DAMIEN! YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME!" Ana screamed. I was laughing my head off and mom got really ticked off.

"Damien please tell me you didn't glue your sister TO A CHAIR!" mom yelled.

"Maybe…but its washable!" I said. She got really mad and made me take her and the chair out to the yard and hosed it off. Hey it was worth it!

Lexi:

We got home and mom kept talking about how proud of us she was. I was worried about Talia. She looked off. I don't know.

"CeCe." I say I walk into her room,

"Hey sista." She smiled. "You were great." She said as she brushed her hair.

"Yea thanks you too." I say. "Aren't you worried about Talia?" I asked.

"Oh my gawd totally. I read in a magazine once that anorexia can so kill a person and give them ageing lines," she whispered the last part.

"Anorexia? Talia is not Anorexic!" I shout and I think too loudly because mom and dad come running in.

"Talia is what?" they say. BUSTED.

Talia:

I'm glad that I wont have to worry about Della for a while. I mean really what was she going to do? And Randall? I bet he might be in jail pretty soon. Mom and dad come speeding in my room and sit on my bed.

"Talia." Said mom she looked at me like she was either going to cry or give me a life lesson…or both. "Your sisters told us what you were doing." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Talia you starved yourself because some pathetic girl got jealous of you?" Said Dad. "That's not my daughter. That's someone else." He said. I looked down and began to cry.

"I HATE CHEERLEADING. Its turning me into this person I don't want to be." I cry. It's true. Cheer isn't for me. Mom looked upset.

"If it's going to make you harm yourself Talia…I don't know." Mom said as she looked at dad. Dad was a big guy on keeping promises and loyalty. What was I going to do quit? So soon? I wish so. Would they even let me do that?

"Can I quit?" I asked. Dad seemed a bit disappointed but he finally hugged me and said ok.

"I wasn't too crazy about my little girl in that outfit anyways." He laughed.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" I squeal.

"IF!" He said. "You go downstairs and eat something and if anyone bullies you again you tell us." He said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"That's a good girl. Now how does a family day at the beach sound?" he asked. Mom nodded and I smiled.

"Surfing!" I said. I couldn't wait.

Drake:

I can't believe it. Tyler might be digging Talia. Why? I wish I could tell him to back off but then people would know then Talia would know and then she would think I'm a freak. Maybe he maybe just joking. I go on the slap and I see her latest post:

_Talia Malloni: GOODBYE CHEERLEADING! It's time for me to be me!_

She quit cheerleading? Man now she won't cheer for me! Or Tyler. Ugh why does life have to be so complicated?

**So Talia quit and if you want your OC cheerleader to quit TELL ME!  
>REVIEW! I really want to get to 120 and when I do I will post the next chapter!<strong>

**OH BTW TO THOES WHO READ TALIA VEGA! NEW CHAPTER SHALL BE UP SOON! **

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	10. Friends,Crushes at the Mall and NO!

**Do want an update? If not come back later so yea…**

**OK I'M TOTALLY EXCITED FOR TONIGHTS VICTORIOUS. I am… a Brina shipper..(I know I know shocking) and I can't wait to see that. **

**I don't own Victorious. I never will cuz if I did I would put myself in the show. Yea…ANYWAYS.**

Sadie:

I get a text from my new friend Camille.

"Hey Sadie wanna go hang out at the mall with me?" she asked. I hate malls but I guess I can go with her.

"Sure." I text back and I get ready. Zach drives me to the mall and I meet Camille near the huge water fountain.

"Hey!" she said smiling.

"How are you?" I asked. I walk near her as she gets to one store to the next in her wheelchair. I thought I was going to have to help her but she seems to be fine on her own. "Your good at that." I say.

"At what?" she asked. Oh great. I feel like I wasn't really supposed to say that. "OH you mean steer the wheelchair. Yea." She laughed. "People think that I can't to most things and that I need help but I don't." she tells me. "I hate it. My wheelchair. It makes me feel like I cant do much. But my dad always told me that I can do everything everyone else does so I have been trying to be the best at everything." She said.

"Don't worry. I know you can do anything you put your mind to." I said. She smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks." She said. I'm glad friends with her.

Devin:

I was hanging out with Drake at the mall. I'm older than him sure but I once stood up for him when he was being bullied and we have been friends ever since. So I went to the mall with him so we can get some new wheels for our skateboard and I needed to get some stuff for my families surfboards. It's just my dad and my sister Kaylee. Mom died when Kaylee was born. I miss her a lot and Kaylee thinks it's her fault. It's not. I'm pretty close with my family. My dad is a surf instructor and we always are out on the water. Surfing is so important to me.

"Dude how can you not get these ripster 23 wheels?" asked Drake.

"Because! My board doesn't roll with ripster 23." I say.

"Ha roll." Laughed Drake. "skateboards roll ha." He laughed.

"Yea its hilarious." I say smiling. Drake is somewhat like my little bro. We hang out a lot together. So we walk and I am walking and laughing at Drake and I accidently run into a girl.

Maggi:

OH MY GOSH I RAN INTO DEVIN. Oh my gosh I have such a big crush on him Oh gosh.

"I'm so sorry!" he said.

"Oh no no I'm sorry it's my fault." I shudder. What else do I say?

"Are you ok? No cuts or bruises right?" he asked.

"oh no no!" I say "I'm fine." I say.

"Ok. I'm glad you're not hurt or anything." He said. "Bye." He says leaving.

"Bye. Bye Drake say hi to Sadie for me." I say. I looked like a total loser. What is he going to think of me now? That total loser who can't walk to save her life? Ugh I'm such a loser. I walk around and I see Sadie and Camille. Shes nice and I wish I can get to know her better. I should be leaving, I have to meet my brothers soon.

James:

I was getting things so I can look good when I see Ana. I'm pretty sure she likes me because I like her. Shes really sweet and down to earth. I hope Leon doesn't make fun of me around her. I hear that she's really into music. The good part is that I can make her laugh. I heard girls dig funny guys. I'm a funny guy right? Anyways I can't wait to see her again. I don't know what we are now. I guess we are almost there and I'll do anything to get there. I wonder if Leon likes anyone. I bet it's Zara Hanle, a girl who goes to our school. He's always talking to her and I bet he wants to be more than 'let's chat' type of friends. I bet I can help. I'M an expert at love.

Connor:

I take my family to the beach. We usually spend the whole day at the beach and it's a lot of fun.

"Talia and I are going to surf." I tell Trina.  
>"Ok be careful." She said. Talia is already in the water and waiting for me.<p>

"Ready?" she smiled. I nod and begin to surf with her. She knocks out a few times but not too many times. When we finished we had lunch.

"Lexi, Calista why don't you two surf with me?" asked Talia.

"Oh I'm afraid to swim." Said Lexi as she strummed her guitar.

"I can't get my juicy swimsuit wet." Said Calista. That diva. Just like her mother. My phone starts ringing and I answer it far away from my girls.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mr. Malloni. This is Sargent McGraphy." He said.

"Oh hello." I say.

"Pack your bags. Your being deployed in two weeks to Afghanistan. " he tells me and my heart stops.

"You chose me?" I asked.

"Yes I know but this is your final tour and will only last one or two months maybe three." He said. My last tours lasted about 6 to 12 months. I thank him and hang up the phone. How can I tell them? They seem happy. I know I'll tell them later. Now's not a good time. Let me just have fun with them now. I only have two weeks. They go by quickly.

**OH MY GOSH! Who is sad? I AM!:( and Napoleon and Zara (Which you will see next chapter.) like? AND JAMES AND ANA AND MAGGI AND DEVIN! Who is your fav couple in this story? Want more? **

**Review! I'm so happy with how many its gotten!  
>oh go read Gothic Guitars OC story! And HowlWolf4Life. THEY ARE AMAZING AND Curly1221's Cabbie story. TELL HER I SENT YOU! LOL<strong>

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	11. Zara and Breaking The News

**OK I AM GOING TO ADMIT! I WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT WHEN BECK BROKE UP WITH JADE! I was crying and I didn't know why. I liked the Brina and all but I felt…sad and bad for Jade mostly how she was about to open the door but couldn't. That was just me. Tell me what you thought. **

**I don't own Victorious cuz if I did I WOULDN'T BREAK UP BADE…**

Zara:

You know who I like? Napoleon Shapiro. HES SO CUTE AND SUCH A GREAT SINNGER! Maybe one day he'll like me. If you didn't know, my name is Zara. I go to Hollywood Arts (no duh) I act and my life hasn't been a walk in the park. To start things off my dad is dead and my mom hates me. I'm only close with my sister Megan. I love going to Hollywood Arts. Its amazing and I get to see Napoleon. That's one of the best parts. I'm always making sure my blond hair is perfect and I always spray a perfume called _Kiss Me. _You know. Just for good luck. He always pretends not to notice me but its obvious that he doesn't. One day I hope he asks me out. I really want to hang out with him. That would be amazing. Just purely amazing.

Trina:

When we got home Connor took me up to our room and made sure he locked the door. Oh this is private.

"Trina." He says to me. "I love you. The day I saw you I knew that you would be the one I would love forever." He said.

"Connor." I say as I kiss him. " I love you too. I love you so much Connor. I thought I wouldn't never find anyone to love me." I say.

"Trina. I love you. You don't even know." He repeats. What's wrong?

"Connor, whats wrong? You have been off." I asked. He sits me down and holds my hand. Oh no. no no no no. no.

"Trina… I'm being deployed." He said. I go nuts. I start to cry on his shoulder.

"Conner no don't leave. Don't leave. I love you so much don't leave." I cry. I cry for about twenty minutes and I go and wash my face.

"I'm going to go tell the girls." He said.

"No wait! I'll come with you. They are sensitive." I say. This was going to break me. We go down stairs and we see our three beautiful girls smiling and laughing. I cant watch.

"Girls." Said Connor. He sat down and the three felt that there was something up.

"Whats wrong daddy?" asked Calista. Connor sighed.

"I'm being deployed." Said Connor. All three broke down and lost it.

"NO NO YOUR NOT!" Yelled Lexi. "I HATE THIS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO JOIN THE ARMY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ADOPT ME? TO SET ME UP FOR TEARS AND PAIN? I HATE THIS!" She yelled in tears and ran out the door.

"NO DADDY!" Cried Calista. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?" She cried. Connor took Calista and hugged her. And then there was Talia. She was crying into the couch.

"Tal baby." I say trying to calm her down.

"Mom. No." she said. Connor looked at her.

"Tal." He began.

"NO WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US DADDY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US? I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" she cried.

"Talia." I Said as I took her out to talk to her.

Calista:

My dad is leaving. My daddy is going away. I need him here. I want him to stay. I cant have him leave. My world came crashing down when he told us.

"I'm leaving in two weeks C." he said. "Two weeks."

"I will never leaver your side for the next two weeks Daddy." I say. I was crying and I try to get a hold of Lexi. Nothing.

Trina:

"Shhh Tal. Its fine." I say trying to calm her down.

"No Mom. Daddy is leaving and we might never-" she started and got cut off by her sobs.

"Shhhh Tal baby." I say. My little girls didn't take this well. I feel terrible. Not only is the love of my life leaving but my daughters are upset beyond repair. What was I going to do.

Lexi:

I'm at my favorite place in the world. This huge flower garden near our house. I go here to think, write music and just relax. Now I'm crying. My dad was leaving to war. I sit and think of life when he was last at war which was three years ago. That was the worst year of my life. Dad wasn't here to see me preform in plays or see Calista sing or designing and see Talia act and dance. He also didn't see how mom was. She was a mess and now I don't know how I'm going to deal with it now. After a while I hear a car door slam and I turn to see my dad.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I love you so much." I say running to him.

"Lexi…it's ok. Shh. Don't cry princess. I'll be back." He said.

"You don't promise things you cant really promise." I say laughing.

"Yes. I know. Now lets go home. I only have two weeks lets make them count." Smiled Dad as I walked with him to the car.

_The Slap:_

_Lexi Malloni: Who is my hero? My dad. I love you daddy. Thank you for your service._

_Calista Malloni: I hope the next two weeks feel like years. I love my daddy to death._

_Talia Malloni: A message to the number one guy in my life: I love you daddy, you are so brave. _

**I hoped you liked that filler type chapter. That was manly Trina's family because well Connor is leaving them. NEXT CHAPTER! Drake, ZachX? (HA MYSTERY!) Lots of funny craziness and ofcoucre Damien Pranks!  
>Review!<strong>

**Peace~Love~Pink~I miss Bade but Brina is chill for now I guess **


	12. Moonlight Jam?

**I dedicate this one shot to making it shine. You are an amazing writer and I know that what ever you do you will always make it shine so yea this one is for you **

**I don't own victorious!**

** New chapter! AHHHHHHH! SHOUTOUTS!  
>Gothic Guitars: I hope you like this chapter. You were excited to read it! I love your story!<br>Our Generation:Thanks for your help! I hope you like James and Ana! Can't wait for your story!**

**HowlingWolf4Life: Thanks for your help with Damien! I love your OC story! **

**MakingItShine: You rock girl, never forget that!  
>SmileyFaceNiasco:HOPE YOU LIKEEEEEEEEE!<strong>

Sam:

"I'll be here for you Tal," I say to Talia as we get to school. She was pretty down ever since we she found out about Uncle Connor. I have to admit I am pretty upset too. He shouldn't leave. Any way we enter the halls of Hollywood Arts and everywhere we see flyers for the Moonlight Jam on Friday. I wonder if I will go.

"Are you going to the Moonlight Jam?" asks Talia.

"Maybe, you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think you need to go with someone for these things." Said Talia stressing the word someone. Just then Maggi, Sadie and Camille came up to us.

"Hey guys." Said Sadie looking at the poster. "Are you two going?" she asked.

"We might." I say. "We can go as like friends." I said.

"Nah, I'll try to get Devin to go with me." Said Maggi.

"Yea… good luck with that." Laughed Camille. She was nice. I liked talking to her. Devin. Everyone wants him, I don't know why. He's just a guy. Nothing amazing to die over don't you think? I don't know maybe that's just me.

Drake:

I drake Oliver will ask Talia Malloni to the moonlight jam. I will get her to go with me!

"hey Talia." I say. She smiled a bit and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"sup drake." she said.

" haven't seen you at the skate park." I say

"yea. I'm spending these two weeks with my dad before he leaves." she said "which reminds me I hope I see you at his going away party. You can dance." she smiled "you're really good." she adds.

"thanks Talia speaking of dance I-" I began but was cut off by the bell

"late to my modeling class again sorry I'll talk to you later." she said as she ran off. I warmed her up.

James:

I go over to see Ana.

"hey Annie." I smile

"Jimmy! "she laughs as we begin walking together.

"um listen Ana, I was wondering if... You would dance next to me at the Moonlight Jam on Friday." I ask

"oh." she said looking at me "I will only dance if you get me punch from time to time." smirked Ana.

"sure that can work, as long as you would laugh at my jokes." I smile

"Jimmy you're a comedian of course you are funny." she said

"well ok then." I say smiling.

"see you at 7." she said as she walked to class. Smooth James smooth

Lexi:

When I got home I ran in as quick as I could to see dad.

"Dad?" I ask. He and mom are sitting on the couch looking through our family photos.

"Look at Calista, she loved that dress." Smiled mom. I could tell she was crying.

"Hey." I smiled as I gave my dad a hug.

"How was school?" asked Dad.

"Good there is this dance on Friday, I'm not going." I say.

"Why not?" asked Mom. I shrugged and laughed.

"I wanna spend time with dad." I say. Just then Talia comes in with… a guy. Zach Oliver. I know him.

"Mom dad where are the tumbling mats?" she asked.

"Um I think they are in the basement." Said mom. She runs and grabs them and Zach helps. I follow them.

"So Zach right?" I asked.

"Yea." He smiled.

"What's up? Why is my sister dragging you here?" I asked.

"For dance. I'm working on stunting and Zach is my partner. We are working on the Texas Twister." She said. She saw the way I looked at Zach. "I'm going to get a water bottle. Want one Zach?" she asked and left.

"You know," I say. "That Moonlight Jam?" I asked.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I'm not going." I say.

"That's a shame. I was going. Maybe we could have stood within 100 feet of each other." Laughed Zach.

"Well if you put it in that way then sure. I guess I'll go." I say.

"See you there Lexi." He said. We are going as friends. Just friends.

Damien:

Ok this moonlight Jam thing, I'm going to it. Gosh knows what I would do there. My dad wants me to go and preform, he said that what he and my mom did when they went to Hollywood Arts, That's what I am going to do. Lexi will play guitar, I will sing and my friends will do the rest. I might sing a song my dad recorded or something like that. I won't go all that and be all like "oh look at me I can sing." I'm not going with a girl. Nah I don't roll like that yet. Too much. I can't handle my own sisters, so I just won't go there yet. But I will one day. But not anytime soon.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! **

**REVIEW! It makes me really happy**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	13. Moonlight Jam Time!

**OK this is a really…interesting? Chapter. SHOUT OUT TO GOTHIC GUITARS! You are always excited to see the next chapter and Dralia (Drake and Talia.) SO HERE IT IS!**

**I don't own victorious if I did, Avan Jogia would hang out with me everyday.**

Drake:

I go to the Hollywood Arts dance studio to just dance around I guess. I see Talia, YES. She is dancing to a song called Paradise by Coldplay.

_When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

She glided across the floor and I was amazed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said as she quickly stopped the music. "here Drake, it's your turn," she said as she scrambled her things together.

"N-no Talia, I'm sorry for scaring you." I said. This was a perfect time to ask her but as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Talia." Said none other than my brother Tyler.

"Hey." She said. He then smiled at me and greeted me.

"So you know the moonlight Jam on Friday?" asked Tyler. Oh no.

"Yea what about it?" she asked.

"Wanna go with me?" he said. Oh great. He crossed the line. He took her.

"I don't know if I'm going," she said. YES! "My dad, only has two weeks and I wanna make them last." She smiled.

"That's fine," said Tyler. He looked at me and then at her and walked out. Score!

"So your dad, two weeks." I say.

"Yea, I'm still not believing him that hes leaving." She said sadly.

"It's ok, he'll come back." I said as I noticed a few tears. I don't know what took over me but three seconds later I was hugging her. Oh gosh.

Zara:

I was getting my books and Napoleon comes up to me.

"you like to dance?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Moonlight Jam, I'll be singing. Think about it." he said. Was he asking me? Nah.

"Sure, why not I guess I'll be there if cheer doesn't run late." I say.

"Oh yea you're on the cheerleading team." He said smirking. "no wonder I have been doing so well." He said. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. I'm starting to like this. Hmm can't wait till Friday. It is going to be very…interesting?

FRIDAY:

NOONE:

The students were in the asphalt café and the music was playing loud music and everyone was having a lot of fun. Damien got up on the stage and smiled and began to speak

"Ok I'm Damien Harris, no duh, and I'm going to be singing a song. Its called the one that got away you might know it." He said. Everyone cheered and Lexi began playing the guitar.

"Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one

The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)

'Cause now I pay the price

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away."

When he finished he laughed and thanked everyone as they all cheered. Sadie and Sam were there when he was getting punch.

"Good job bro." smiled Sam as she gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks." Said Damien.

"Yea Damien, you rocked out there." Smiled Sadie.

"Thanks." Repeated Damien as he looked at Sadie.

Lexi:

I'm having fun with Zach. I preformed and all but my sisters aren't here. I feel like I shouldn't be here.

"Lexi." Called Zach.

"H-hey." I replied.

"Everything allright?" he asked. Aw he cares.

"Y-yea it's just I'm a bit cold." I lie. He then quickly takes off his jacket and gives it to me. HE IS SO SWEET. We go and dance and I forget about my sisters which I know is a bad thing. Just then my cousin Ana got up on stage and began singing.

Ana:

"This is for my good friend Jimmy." I say as I begin to sing.

"Woke up in London yesterday

Found myself in the city near Piccadilly

Don't really know how I got here

I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know

Address to places like Abbey Road

Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want

We're young enough to say

Oh, this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life…" I sang I was having so much fun. This was really a good life.

Calista:

I'm at home. With my mom dad and sister. We are playing a cheesy board game but we don't really care.

"So tomorrow I want to go shopping and see Gucci's new spring line." I say. I love designer anything. Purses, clothes, shoes anything really. Dad then looked at me.

"Are you planning on buying anything?" he asked. I felt kind of bad if I said yes.

"I don't know." I say. Then he pulled out his wallet and gave me his credit card.

"Just don't go crazy." He said smiling. I just wanted to cry.

"Thanks daddy." I said giving him a hug. Then it hit me. Two weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do. He is leaving. I'm going to not see him every day. Why is life like this for us?

**I hoped you liked that. I don't own any of the songs mentioned. HAVE ANY IDEAS? Cuz I'm slowly running out. REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~Pink**


	14. Growing Up and a New Life Of Crime

**Before I start this chapter I have TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

**OK SO there is this OC STORY. (Contest is STILL OPEN) by Fear the Glass Sword. BE AMAZING AND ENTER! Tell um I sent you (have I ever told you to go to a story that wasn't good? NO!) LOL**

**I don't own victorious… SORRRRYYY!**

Damein:

After the dance Ana (and her new guy friend.) went to get ice cream and Sam and I went home.

"Hey!" smiled Mom. "Where is Ana?" she asked.

"Annie and Jimmy went to get ice cream." Said Sam.

"Annie?"asked Dad.

"Whos Jimmy?" asked Mom. Mom was really close to Ana. She treats her like a little baby because Ana is a mommy's girl. Ugh. Me? I'm dad's best friend. And Sam is just in the middle. I don't know I guess she is. So yea Ana has a boyfriend and mom is flipping out. Nice.

Tori:

"Andre she is too young!" I say. Andre is laughing his head off.

"Calm down Tor, she's 16." Said Andre. I looked at him and sighed.

"So? She's still young!" I say.

"Young for what?" asked Andre.

"Too young grow up! Shes just a little girl. She doesn't know up from down, she just doesn't." I say as I feel a few tears streaming down my face.

"Tori, they all have to grow up at some point." Said Andre. That is the sad truth that I never wanted to have entered my head. It's true, they all will grow up. I don't want that to happen. Just then Ana comes in the door with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey." She said.

"Victoriana, where were you?" I asked using Ana's full name.

"Chill mom Jimmy and I were just getting Ice cream with a group of friends nothing major!" laughed Ana as she went upstairs. Ugh sometimes I swear…

(**A/N I'm skipping about a week and two days ahead. This is three days before Connor leaves.)**

Drake:

I went to the mall to get something nice to wear for Mr. Malloni's going away party which was yup tonite at Talia's house. Should I get her something? Nah, I don't know. I walk into the sports store to just look around. I see my best friend Devin.

"Devin?" I yell across the mega store. Devin turns around and smiled.

"Hey little bro." he said. "Whats up?" he said.

"Nothing just getting some clothes for Mr. Malloni's going away party." I said.

"Oh yea, I might show up to that." Said Devin. We talked and walked around and walked into the skateboard department. There displayed were the brand new Shredder Wheels 9.0. The best wheels made in the last five years.

"Man." I say. "I would do anything for these wheels." I said.

"Yea but look they are like $500. That's messed up man." Laughed Devin as he gets a text from his dad telling him that he had to leave. I look at the wheels. I do need new wheels. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the $50 my dad gave me for clothes. Why do I have to get them? I look to my left and then to my right and I can't believe what I'm going but I slipped the wheels under my hat. Nah too easy. Pocket? No. oh I know. I go grab a random pair of shorts to "try on" and in the fitting room I take off my shoes and slip the wheels in my socks. They hurt like heck but it's worth it. I walk out and leave the store. The security alarms went off. Great. Should I run?

"I don't have anything." Tell the man who works there. " I couldn't find some surf board wax." I lied.

"Yea don't worry kid. Lately these security systems have been messed up." He said and I walked away. Nice drake you got Shredder Wheels 9.0. And I didn't have to spend a dollar. Man this shop lifting thing is fun. Maybe I can do it again. I walk into a few more stores and walk away with a new watch and a new hat. HA! I also got a new shirt but with the money I have.

Trina:

We get everything ready for Connor's going away party. He doesn't know about it yet. In three days he's gone, the love of my life is gone. Oh well that's not something we should be thinking about right? Anyways the kids are going to preform and we got Connor a watch that is engraved that says:

_Go be the hero, we are fine here. Thank you Connor Malloni- Your family; Trina, Lexi, Calista and Talia. _

He is going to love it. I know it for a fact. I'll be brave for my girls.

**Ok short chapter but here are some sneak peaks. PLUS THERE MIGHT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONITE!  
>Just review people, won't take that long, last chapter I only got one review. Want this story to keep on going because I have a lot planned for it. Trust me. <strong>

**REVIEWWWWWWW**

**OK SNEAK PEEKS:**

"**I am shocked that you would do this." **

"**I thought that you were cool but I was wrong." **

"**In the cemetery there was a funeral, a brave solider was being buried." **

"**don't leave us. Please." **

"**Do you think I like my life? Because if you do you are wrong."**

"**So me and you? I guess so."**

"**WE ARE OVER. I HATE YOU."**

"**I just can't…no."**

"**I couldn't believe who I saw.."**

**Yup dramatic right! **

**Review!**

**Peace~Love~pink!**


	15. Party, Speeches and Round Two Or Four

**Another chapter you ask? YESSS I'D LIKE TO GIVE SHOUT OUTS:**

**Gothic Guitars and Fear the Glass Sword: Thanks for your help guys! **

**Write All The Time: Thanks for reviewing!  
>Smiley Face Nicasio: LOL SO TRUE RIGHT? That made me laugh. No joke. <strong>

**Eliza Ghost: glad you liked the sneak peeks. I'm going to be adding stuff like that with every chapter now if you like that.**

**I don't own victorious:**

Connor:

I was out doing some last minute shopping before I leave. Trina wanted me out of the house and I thought it was a bit strange. I pull up at my house and walk in.

"Trina?" I call out. No answer. "Calista? Lexi? Talia?" no one. Then I hear a guitar outside. Must be Lexi. I walk outside and I hear a loud "SURPIRSE!" Everyone, my family, Tori and her family, Beck and Robbie and just everyone is here. I was shocked. "What's all this?" I asked.

"Just a going away party." Smiled Trina as she gave me a kiss. The girls came and one by one gave me a hug and went off to see their friends.

"So Connor." Said Beck. "You ready?" he smiled.

"I guess I am." I say.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your girls are fine." Said Andre. "Trust us." He added.

"Thanks." I say.

Drake:

Talia's neighbor is letting us use his half pipe so I busted out the new wheels.

"Drake!" said Talia looking at my wheels. "Those aren't.." she said and I smiled.

"Yup, Shredders 9.0." I said.

"Dude those are like $500 where did you get the money?" she asked in shock.

"I know a guy." I say trying to act all chill. "I see your wheels are worn out." I say.

"Yea but I cant skate. I'm in a dress." She laughed. "You are like so lucky you have those wheels." She smiled as I began to skate. Maybe I should go back and get her some.

Maggi:

We are at Mr. Malloni's party and I see Devin. OH DEVIN.

"Hey Devin." I say.

"Oh hey Maggi," he smiled HE REMEMBERED MY NAME! I THINK THAT'S SO AMAZINGLY AWSOME. Ok Maggi calm down.

"So nice party." I say.

"Yea, I think Mr. Malloni is really brave for being a military man," he said. He's so sweet! He flipped his hair and laughed. "I'm going to get some soda. Later." He said as he walked away. Then Camille wheeled over to me and shook her head.

"There he goes again." She laughed.

"Be quiet." I laughed back.

"You know, one day he'll be with a different girl so I think you should act now." Said Camille.

"YOU ARE SO RIGHT!" I say. Sadie walked up to me with a strange look on her face.

"Whoa there relax." She said. "Come on, people are going to give speeches." She said as she walked next to me and Camille.

Talia:

My sisters and my mom were giving a speech and I think its pretty hackin awesome. We got up on poolside and people cheered and mom began to talk.

" Connor, you mean the work to us," she said

" You're a husband," said Lexi

" A father," said Calista

" And a soldier." I said.

"We know you have to leave" said my mom

" And we don't want you to," said Lexi

"But you protect our country," said Calista

" And in a way, that's protecting our family." I said. I could see dad smile which made me happy.

"Connor, I remember the day we first met." Said Mom. "I was just out of high school and when I first saw you I knew, you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She smiled at the memory. "And now we are together and have three beautiful daughters. I could never be happier. I will miss you so much Connor." She finished as she wiped away a few tears.

"Dad, I remember when you got me a guitar for my birthday. I loved it and I was so happy and you asked me to play a song that you thought would make me a rock star so I played a simple song like twinkle twinkle little star and you thought that that was the best talent you have seen ever." Smiled Lexi. "Even when you're gone I will play that guitar and I will always jam out to twinkle twinkle little star." Said Lexi. "I love you daddy." She said.

"Dad remember the time when you and I went to get something for moms birthday gift?" asked Calista and everyone laughed. " Well I will never forget what you told me when I saw a blue Juicy Training suit with gold letters. You said "C, you have an expensive taste. Stay that way when you are married not before." She laughed. "Thank you daddy I love you." She said Great my turn to talk. What was I going to say?

"Dad, you were the one who taught me how to surf. I love It now and I don't know, I feel like I'm with you when I do surf. I love the way you like it when I dance or model. I remember when you took us out to ice cream one night I saw your wallet had a picture of me and that night I took a picture of you and put it in a locket. I will always wear the locket no matter what. I'm going to miss you daddy. Be safe." I said Everyone clapped and I went to get a soda. Ugh that was terrible.

Lexi:

I played my guitar and Calista sang. We sang a song we wrote called Hero and we also sang a song called don't go. It was the best. Then Zach told me that I did great before he and Talia went up to dance. He gave me a quick hug and I went near my mom and my dad.

"Good job girls" said Dad.

"Thanks." Calista and I both said. We watched as Talia danced to a song called We are young. The two tried to perform a spin called the Texas Twister but Zach nearly dropped Talia which made mom flip out and Talia laugh her head off. I have a really strange family sometimes.

AFTER THE PARTY:

Drake:

I went into Jake Kelly's Dance Store and I laughed. This was going to be easy. No security gates easy. I go see these caps for break dancing, I got this one that looked pretty sick and it was $25. No way was I going to be able to get that. I slip the cap in my pocket but before I made sure that no one was watching. This life of crime was a life for me. Yup that's right.

**I hoped you liked that!**

**Review! **

**Sneak peek!**

"**I want in." said (blank) **

"**What no!"**

"**I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" **

"**Hahaha I love being mean!"**

"**Revenge time. HA its my turn now!  
>REVIEW FOR MORE!<br>PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	16. Somethings Fishy with Drake and Goodbye

**Before I start this chapter shoutout time! **

**Gothic Guitars! Thanks girl! For everything!**

**LivvyLovesYou: Ugh luuckyyyyy!**

**Smiley Face Nicasio: Ikr! BUT thing will backfire for him soon you just wait. **

**I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person: No worries Saddie will have a big part in what her brother is doing. Just saying.**

**Eliza Ghost: Thanks for always reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!  
>Curly1221: viva la…VIVA LA… <strong>**VIVA LA! ****LOL **

**I don't own victorious sorry. When I do youll thank me!  
><strong>Devin:

Something's up with Drake. He has the Shredders 9.0. They are $500, I know for a fact Drake doesn't have that money on him right now. So when I asked him how on earth he got them, he just told me that he knows a guy, who does Drake know that has like a ton of money to just give away to friends? If you would have tons of money, why would you give it up? Drake also has this killer watch and a new hat.

"Drake bro tell me who this friend is, maybe he can hook me up." I say to him. He just looks at me and laughed.

"Nah, I'm good." He said. Wow, that was a jerky move. What the heck is up with him? I'll find out.

Sadie:

"Drake, when did we get you that hat?" asked My dad.

"Oh I know a guy." He said. We ate dinner and I sat near dad. Going to the Malloni's party the other day had me realize that I'm lucky to have him. So we are sitting and mom and dad are asking Drake about this new friend of his.

"What's his name?" asked Tyler. He smirked because he never knew that Drake would never get a new friend.

"Oh, his name is Liam. He's a rich dude." He said without looking up. Tyler and I laughed a bit and Mom and Dad looked at each other, Zach was too busy texting under the table.

"Zach has a girlfriend!" I sung.

"We are only friends." He snapped.

"Sure. Friends." I say. Mom looks at me.

"Ok, Sadie Tyler you two can do the dishes because I know I'm not." She said as she got up and put her dish in the sink and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Dad followed and the two sat close to each other and laughed. Ugh.

Damien:

That dude Drake Oliver has some sick stuff. I want some of that. Like the watch and the wheels even though I don't really skate. I wonder how he gets it because he doesn't seem like the one with all the money. I should ask him at school how he gets it. Maybe I can get some of the stuff. If he dresses up like a clown then forget it, I'm out. But I doubt that he does…or does he? OH MY GOD! NO HE BETTER NOT.

Drake:

I hear that there are these killer headphones. Mega speakers and an ear massager. The price is killer too. $150. But I know just how I'm going to get it. I go to the mall and I wear Zach's shirt which is huge on me. I "shop" around and grad the headphones, Jamsterz in blue, and stuff it in my shirt but before I make sure no one is watching. I laugh to myself and "shop" around some more. I walk out and the security sirens go off.

"I didn't get anything!" I said great I might get caught.

"Yea. Ok your fine." Said the sales clerk. I got away with it again. Man if this was in the Olympics I would get the GOLD!

6:15 am-

Trina:

Connor is leaving at 6:30. I feel sick to my stomach and I let him wake up the girls. One by one they get ready and go down stairs.

"Trina," he began as I hugged him tightly. "Promise me you won't make a scene." He said.

"I can't promise anything." I say crying. " Connor I don't want you to go." I say crying.

"I know I know I have to go. I'll be back." He said. He was dressed in his camouflage outfit and his steel toed tan boots. He looked at our room one last time and we both went down stairs. Lexi and Calista were crying and Talia was standing in the corner of the living room.

" Common girls." Said Connor. "Who's first?" he asked. No one stepped up. "I have five minutes till my ride gets here." He reminds them. Ironically the weather is gloomy and it looks like it's going to rain. Calista got up and ran to Connor.

"Daddy please, please." She began sobbing. "Please stay here." She cried, Connor held her and stroked her hair.

"I'll be back. C, stay strong. Come on." He tried calming her down. Then she ran to me and continued to cry. Lexi stood up and did the same to Connor.

"You are the bravest person I know daddy." She said. "please come back." She said.

"I'll call you guys whenever I can." Said Connor. Talia just stood there, like a child who doesn't know their own family. "Tal," he said and Talia slowly walked up and hugged him.

"Dad. I love you so much." She cried.

"But I'm still your favorite right?" I joked as I tried to lighten up the mood. Connor's ride came and he sighed and picked up his bags and kissed me one last time. Lexi and Calista clung onto me but Talia did something very strange. The rain began to pour as soon as Connor stepped outside. He looked at us and blew us a kiss and walked and Talia ran after him.

"Come back daddy don't leave us!" she yelled. She landed on the lawn and Calista went and tried to get her back inside but when Connor drove off she went and grabbed her surfboard.

"You can't go in the rain!" I yelled after her.

"NO!" She shouted. Lexi and Calista caught her and dragged a soaking wet Talia inside. She was crying, we all were. We just cried in our living room for a few hours. This was our life now. Without the love of my life. There he goes. He left with me and my daughters' hearts and happiness.

**AWWWWWWW I CRIED!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**SNEEK PEAKS?ANYONE?  
>"you are under arrest"<strong>

"**What? I didn't do anything!" **

"**I'm not doing anything anymore."**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	17. Three Boys, One Life Of Crime

**New chapter anyone? Yes no?**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews they all really make me happy and give me the desire to write more. **

**I own NOTHINGGGG..NOT EVEN VICTORIOUS… it's for Mr. Dan the TV man. **

Drake:

I was in school right. So Damien Harris comes up. Me and him are ok, we don't really walk much.

"Sup Drake." He said.

"Hey." I say.

"So you know all this killer stuff you have? Like the watch and the wheels?" he begins.

"and the Jamsterz headphones?" I say smiling showing him. His jaw just dropped.

"Tell me." He simply says.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Tell me who's giving you this stuff so they can hook me up too man!" laughed Damien as he examined my headphones but I snatched them away quickly.

"I don't know." I say. I really don't want to tell anyone or else they will turn me in or worse want to be in on it. That would be horrible.

"Come on! Do it for your good friend Damien!" he said. I pulled him into the janitors closet and closed the door behind me.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE." I demand in a hushed tone.

"I promise," he vowed. Wow he must be honest. I really hope he is.

"I-I stole all of it." I say. He looks at me shocked.

"You did what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Shoplifting… I didn't want to do it at first but I got so good at it!" I stammer. He smiled and looked at me as if I said something to make him proud

"Oliver's got some edge." He laughed. "I want in." he demands. Great.

"Fine as long as no one hears about this." I say.

"Yea but can we get one more dude in on it?" he asked. Great. "Maybe two." He smiled. And later that day he pulls up Napoleon Shapiro.

"I want in too." he said

"Fine. But no one else." I yell. That was the beginning of our little "crew". "The Green Meadow Mall has a Perfect Purchase and today they just got Zombie Apocalypse 3: Return of the Dead today, $70." I say.

"I need that game." Said Napoleon.

"Same dude!" said Damien.

"So we meet up at 5:00 near the fountain and we begin. Oh and wear hats it will make us look all bad." I laugh. This was going to be good.

Ally:

I've been doing good in basketball and all but today my dad thinks that he can finally beat me. Ha, dad in your dreams.

"Ok Ally Cat." He smiled.

"So you think its clever to put my name and moms name together?" I laugh.

"I think it's cute." He said. "Now my little girl watch as your daddy beats you and I will watch you cry like a little girl." Laughed Dad, Oh Dad you can't make anyone feel pressured or scared. We began the game and I shot three baskets. Ally-3 Dad-0. "I'm just warming up." He smirked as he grabbed the ball, mom came out to watch.

"Robbie!" she laughed. "HAHA YOUR PLAYING BASKETBAL WITH ALLY BUT YOUR GOING TO LOOSE!" She laughed. I made sure I put on a show and that dad will always remember who's the boss at basketball. We played for another half hour and the score came down to Ally-25 Dad-17.

"OH LOOK WHO GOT PWNED! YUP THAT'S YOU!" I shouted in happiness.

"Fine fine but you are going to wish that you let me win because in the rematch I will own you." He said as he lead me in to get water.

"Who said anything about a rematch?" I asked. He is going to lose again. And again and again

Damien:

Yup. Life of crime. Can't wait. We walked into Perfect Purchase and casually walked around, tried out the cameras looked at the phones and Mp3 players and then Drake gave us the ok. We walked into the video games isles and found what we were looking for. The security in this place is high so we had to think of a perfect place to hide the game.

"Napoleons pants!" I shouted and Napoleon glared at me. "Come on man, take one for the team." I say and he sighed. Drake and I covered him and we made sure no one saw us. Great! Who's going to think that we hid a video game in a young man's pants? NO ONE! Ha this is fun.

"Here comes the hard part." Whispered Drake. We saw a huge group of people so we got in the middle of them and when the security alarms went off the called back people with bags, we didn't.

"Oh my gosh Drake that was amazing!" I say as we walked away. Then went and bought some batteries and took the bag and stuffed the game inside.

"We should do this more often." Said Napoleon. "But next time we are stuffing what we are stealing in Damien's pants." Said Napoleon.

"Yea in your dreams Shapiro." I say as we take our skate boards and ride to Napoleons house. I get a text from my mom telling me to pick up a cake to send over to my aunt's house. That's right! Uncle Connor left this morning. I get home and I pick up the cake.

"Damien can I go?" asked Sam.

"Ugh no." I say.

"Come on please!" she begged.

"Sam I can't drop you back off. Go with mom tomorrow." I say and I head out the door and I ride to my aunt Trina's house. Ugh. I don't really enjoy being in her pressecnt but family is family right? I go up and ring the doorbell. Drake and Napoleon are already at Drakes house. Aunt Trina opens the door and she was still crying.

"Damien." She said. "Come on." She smiled. I walked in slowly and I saw Calista and Lexi on the couch. Calista was crying and Lexi was fighting back tears. Talia was on the floor near the counter crying.

"Hey guys," I said. "This is why you missed school today?" I asked and they nodded. I turned to Aunt Trina. "When did he leave?" I asked.

"6:30 this morning." She said tearing up.

"Wow…" I say. "Oh my mom says that if you need anything to call her." I say. She smiled a bit and laughed.

"That's my baby sister." She said.

"Well I have to go…bye." I say leaving. Aunt Trina nodded and I left. Wow they are a mess.

**So the next chapter more shoplifting! Hahaha but the girls may get involved. Tell me if you are interested of your OC has any part in it and why they would!  
>Revieeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!<strong>

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	18. Wacha Gonna Do When They Come 4 U?

**NEW CHAPTER! BRINA!**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong> 

Ally:

Napoleon got this new game, he didn't have the money I know it so I marched to his room.

"So this game…" I say he looked at me.

"What about it?" he asked.

"How'd you get it?" I asked. He looked around the room and I saw the box, security tab and all. "OK fess up." I said.

"I know a guy ok?" he said.

"Dad…" I called. He got up

"Ok I stole it." He yelled quietly.

"Thought so. And you get away with it all?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "I SO want in." I say.

"You're a girl, what could you possibly want? Lip gloss earrings?" he laughed as I shivered in disgust.

"A D-Rose wrist band." I say.

"Easy." He said. Nice I'll be the owner of D-Rose wrist band. Maybe next I can get some shoes.

Drake:

I get a text from Napoleon. His sister Alyssa found out and she wants in. Great. It was better when it was only me. Sadie then comes in my room and looked at me.

"Why do you go to the mall every day?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. She looked un happy with my answer. "Maybe I like shopping huh? Maybe it's fun to be around clothes and girls and a bunch of pointlessness." I said. She laughed.

"You don't tell me the truth…oh smart move Drake…but it will cost you. You will get in trouble, because whatever you are doing. I know it's bad." She said as she walked out, That was close.

Damien:

Great. Another heist! Yea! But this time we are going with Ally Shapiro. Great. What could she want? Shoes? Nail polish?

"Mom, I'm going to the mall." I say. She turned around and stopped me.

"No you're not you are going to your Aunt Trina's house with us." She said. What? I don't want to go to Aunt Trina's!

"Mom that's not fair! Drake needs me!" I say. My mom then calls my dad down and he tries to calm us down.

"Damien, you remember what I said about family?" he asked.

"I know dad, I'm really sorry but I made a commitment with my friends." I said as he sighed.

"Fine, but next time you are the FIRST one to be at your aunt's house." He said as I smiled.

"No worries I'll be there later." I say as I walked out. I heard Ana whine about how I get to go to the mall and she can't hang out with James. Ha. Winning!

Sadie:

I followed Drake as he went to the mall. I rode Zach's bike and made sure Drake didn't see me. When we got there I saw that Damien, Napoleon and Ally. What were they up to?

"Ready?" asked Ally.

"You sure you don't wanna go to Blaire's? yea know and get something for a girl." Joked Drake.

"Quiet Oliver, I can't dunk and you can't!" she yelled as Drake looked to the floor.

"Let's just go." Said Damien. The four went to Jock's Sport Warehouse, they walked through the aisles and finally went to the basketball isle. The boys hovered around Ally as she quickly tore off the tag to this expensive looking scrunchie thing and put it on her wrist. Oh my gosh, she is shoplifting.

"Nice. Wasn't that fun?" asked Drake as the four walked around. What should I do? I know. I'll call the cops. But on my own brother? I can't do that! Ugh Drake!  
>Sam:<p>

Talia and I were in a dance studio and she tearfully danced to Bruno Mars' Grenade. When the song ended she just fell to the ground and began to weep.

"Tal come on." I said as I tried cheering her up. Nothing worked. "Dance will set you free my dear cousin." I laughed. Still nothing. Then I got up and I started a really preppy song and began dancing. She eventually caught on and danced with me.

"Thanks Sam, I know that you will always be here for me." Said Talia.

"No problem!" I smiled.

"Wanna go chill at the mall. I kind of wanna get some ice cream." She said. I nodded and we got on skate boards and went. I was really bad but hey it's for Talia right?

No one:

The four criminals walked into the nearest newsstand to get soda and Sadie marched in behind them.

"Drake!" she shouted.

"Sadie? What are you doing here?" asked Drake.

"I saw what you did. What you all did." She snapped.

"Just stay quiet about it ok?" yelled Napoleon.

"NO! How can you even sleep at night?" asked Sadie.

"It's easy!" said Drake. Soon Talia and Sam came in the same Newsstand to get a few fashion magazines. They said hi to the group and Drake began stuffing candy bars in his shirt, the two other boys and Ally did the same. Sadie, Sam and Talia were just shocked. The seven walked out and the clerk picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Yes seven teenagers just stole and they are getting away," said the clerk.

"Ok sir we'll look over the security tapes." Said the officer. They looked over the tapes and knew who to get.

OLIVER HOME:

Drake and Sadie got home. Sadie said nothing to her parents. She thought that she would tell them when the time was right. The bell rang and Jade got up to answer it.

"Mrs. Oliver?" asked the officer. Jade nodded and let the officer in. "I'm looking for Drake and Sadie." He said. The two stepped up and the officer began handcuffing the two.

"What's going on?" asked Beck as he held onto Jade.

"These two are under arrest for shoplifting." Explained the officer. Drake looked down and Sadie began to cry.

"I didn't do anything I promise!" she said as the police lead them to the car.

"Beck what do we do?" asked Jade. Beck shrugged and looked around the room. "Why would they do anything like that?" she asked.

SHAPPIRO HOME:

The officer then went to get Napoleon and Ally. He ran the doorbell and Cat answered.

"Hi I'm Cat!" she smiled.

"Hello Cat, are Napoleon and Ally Shapiro here?" he asked and Cat smiled and nodded. "May I see them Mrs. Shapiro?" asked the officer.

"HAHAHAHAHA KK!" laughed Cat as she called Napoleon and Ally. When the two got down they knew where this was going.

"You two are under arrest for shoplifting." He said as he began handcuffing the two. Robbie was shocked.

"Why are you taking Ally? She did nothing wrong!" he said but the officer led the two to the car. They too were going to jail.

"Nice bro nice." Said James.

"why?" cried Maggi as Cat hugged her and tried to calm her down.

Malloni Home:

Talia, Sam and Damien got home and sat with their family.

"Mom, I miss dad." Said Talia as Trina held her youngest.

"I know Tal, we all do. But he'll-" said Trina said as she got cut off but the doorbell. She went up and answered the door to see a police officer.

"Hi is Talia Malloni available?" asked the officer and Trina nodded. Talia walked up to the door and the cop began cuffing her. "Ms. Malloni you are under arrest for shoplifting." Said the officer.

"I didn't do anything officer! Please don't put me in jail!" said Talia as tears poured down her face at a thousand miles per hour.

Sam got up and dragged Damien with her.

"She wasn't shoplifting!" she argued. The officer cuffed Sam and Damien as well.

"You two are also under arrest for the same crime." He said. Tori and Andre tried to release the three and calm Trina down, the whole ordeal lasted for a few minutes and the three were gone.

"Mom, Zach texted me and told me that Drake and Sadie also got arrested ." Said Lexi. Calista was quiet and Ana was in shock.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Oh Talia. Why?" asked Calista.

**OH BUSTED! I loved the Brina in tonight's episode, its not even funny , BRINAAA! So don't be shocked if you see a Brina fic by me or if I change my pen name to "Brina4eva." Cuz I just was insane. TO CURLY1221: I win. Ha I win I win I winn! Sorry cousin I took home the gold and you lost you know what that means? Ohhh yeaaaaaaaaa you wish you won right? MWAHAHAHAHA**

**(BTW CURLY1221 hates Brina which I find shocking.)**

**REVIEW FOR MOREEE**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK~BRINAA!**


	19. Slammer Time!

**Jail time! Hahaha I hope you like this chapter! If not just tell me… yea. BRINA I slightly changed my penname but I only added "LovesBrina" don't flip out…I just love Brina…so much…yea. Ok on with the chapter:**

**I don't own victorious!  
><strong>Drake:

We got to the prison…as in criminal prison. Everyone glared at me as if I was the one who caused this.

"Thanks a lot Drake." Said Sadie. I sighed and tried to appoligize to my sister but I couldn't string the words together.

"Way to go Oliver." Said Ally.

"You stole something too!" I shouted.

"I wouldn't have been here if Napoleon didn't get me interested." She snapped.

"Me? Damien dragged me into it!" said Napoleon.

"I didn't make you do this! Plus its all Drake's fault! He started all of this and now we are going to jail." He said. He was sitting next to Sam and Talia. The cell was small and scary, the bars covered in rust.

"How did Talia and I get here?" asked Sam.

"I guess you, Talia and I were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Muttered Sadie.

"Drake Oliver." Said the officer and I stood up and walked behind him. We then walked into a room and they gave me a card with a really long number on it. Mug shots. Then they had me give them my fingerprint and they did the same for everyone else. One by one.

"Don't we get out one phone call?" asked Ally. The officer laughed at us.

"Children now a days. Watch one cop show and you think you know everything." He laughed as he walked off. Talia turned and glared at me.

"What will my dad say? No wait let me rephrase that, what will my dad who is stationed in Afghanistan say? He will ground me and make me go through daddy boot camp!" she yelled.

"Tal, chill" said Damien trying to calm his cousin down. "We will get out of here and nothing will be said to Uncle Connor." He said. Great this is all my fault.

Sam:

Well this is pleasant. Seven kids in a jail cell, when three are innocent. I hear that we will be going to court. I'm so dead. Mom and dad will not let Damien and I back home and them we would have to be street hobos. I want to be a dancer not a hobo. This is all Drake's fault. I hate this. I wish that Talia and I went to inside out burger instead of the mall. My life is just going downhill. I will get kicked off of the cheerleading team at school, no colleges will accept me and I would have to live on my parents couch eating potato chips watching celebrity work out videos.

Calista:

My little sister is in jail, mom is freaking out and Lexi wants to call dad and tell him. That's what's going on

"Tori, cant we call dad and see if he can help us?" asked Mom. Aunt Tori couldn't answer, two of her kids got arrested as well. "Tori!" repeated mom.

"Mom relax!" I say trying to calm her down "everything is going to be fine." I say. Uncle Andre agrees and goes over to the piano.

"Relax you two there's something to do when your kids get arrested…." He began singing.

"Mom, please chill out its all going to be ok, Sam and fine and we can replace Damien anyday!" continued Ana.

"Dad wont know if we don't tell him, just be quiet Lexi and Mom!" I sang along, Lexi grabbed her guitar and strummed it and sang.

"Talia is fine she might small, but when you put her in a box shes ten feet tall." She laughed. Aunt Tori and my mom laughed and had us sing more. This just goes to show you that music is totally the best healer.

Robbie:

Ally is in jail, I can't believe this, what are we going to do? This is so bad.

"Robbie what are we going to do?" asked Cat. I could tell that she was a mess. I went and gave her a kiss

"Everything will be fine Cat, don't worry." I said. She laughed and dug into my side as Maggi and James were talking. We are missing two people in our family and it doesn't feel right. I'm going to get my kids back no matter what.

Beck:

Drake. I can't believe that he got himself in this most importantly he dragged my little girl into this. I promise you when he gets out of this he will be in so much trouble. We get a call from the prison telling us that the hearing was tomorrow. They have a hearing? A hearing? This is way too much. I can't believe this is happening, Jade, lost it. Zach, very confused, Tyler, liking the whole "bad girl" thing for Sadie but I hate it. What went wrong with Drake?  
><strong>Short chapter I know! Sorry!<strong>

**Hey I have this Brina story and it has some Bade in it wanna go read it? Thanks!  
>review!<strong>

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!s**


	20. Freedom and Getting Back to Normal

**Long time? I know. Im sorry. OMG I JUST READ DAN SCHNIDERS TWITTER AND HE SAID THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A WHOLE EPIDODE ABOUT HOW TRINA GOT IN HOLLYWOOD ARTS. 1- YAY I LOVE TRINA! 2-FINALLY! 3-TRINAAA!**

**Oh BTW: I don't own anything.**

Drake:

Time in the cell has really changed us. I'm scared and for the first time since pre-K I wish my mom was here to protect me against these scary looking men. Sadie has been crying which she rarely does. Napoleon was telling really bad jokes that no one understood and Ally was just flipping out.

"This is so bad Drake, way to go." She said. Napoleon tried to calm his sister down but nothing would cool her down. Then there is Damien who is trying to write a song.

" I'm In jail…such a fail….i wish I was at home." He sang. "I don't know how to get out and board a flight to…Rome." He continued. I have to admit that was a pretty bad song for him. His sister Samantha was just sitting there looking out in silence. I tried to talk to her but she didn't say anything. It's all my fault. I feel like I'm the worst person in the world. The worst one affected was Talia. We don't know where she is and our sentencing is in ten minutes. Our parents are going to be there. I miss them but I'm kind of scared.

Talia:

I fit in with them. The bad ones. I was put in a juvenile detention center with well everyone else and I made friends with the ones that are on the edge. One's name was Slash and his sister Trish. They are accused of stealing a car and driving to New Mexico. They are teaching me how to walk into the court room for our hearing. I can't wait.

Tori:

We walked in the long court room for the hearing. When the judge came in he called the kids in. One by one they walked in handcuffed and my heart sank when I saw Sammi and Damien. I could tell that they were scared and wanted to go home.

"Andre I want my kids back." I whispered. He held my hand and nodded in agreement. I wish that this was all a dream.

"Damien Harris." Called the judge. Damien walked up and looked back at us and them turned back the face the judge. "Young man you and your friends are still young, there goes your future." He said. I felt tears falling. Could I have lost them? Are they gone? "But since you promise to return the items stolen you are free." Said the judge. His handcuffs were taken off.

"Samantha Harris" he asked. Sammi walked where Damien stood and then wiped away her tears. "Did you steal anything?" asked the judge. She shook her head no and then had the bailiffs remove her handcuffs. She was free, he was free.

Jade:

"Drake Oliver." I heard. Beck held my hand and I wasn't going to admit that I was scared. Drake slowly made his way up. "You stole over $500 worth of merchandise." Said the judge. Ugh Drake why? "There is an alternative solution to jail." He said. Good I get my son back. "You need to complete 100 hours of community service." He said. With that they released him. "Sadie Oliver." He called. Sadie shuffled up and held her head down. "Did you steal anything?" he asked.

"No sir." She replied.

"Well, with that you are free." He said. What a relief. My kids are back, I don't care what they did. Sure Drake is grounded for two weeks yea yea but my kids are back, I missed them so much.

Robbie:

So far everything was going good for everyone. Just want my Ally Cat back. Oh and Napoleon.

"Napoleon Shapiro." He said. Napoleon walked up and sighed. "You need to return all of your stolen items." He simply said. Napoleon nodded and his handcuffs were off. Ally Cat was next. "Alyssa Shapiro." Said the judge. Ally walked up and got the same response and Napoleon and her handcuffs were off. I was about to stand up and yell with joy and I could tell that Cat wanted to do the same. I'm so happy and I can't wait to just give my daughter a big hug. One more person. Trina's daughter. This better take two minutes so I can run to my Ally Cat.

Trina:

Where is my Talia. I need her back. I her, my little girl. She is scared and wants to be home. She didn't want to be here.

"Talia Malloni." Said the judge and Talia walked annoyed.

"Yes?" she asked.  
>"Did you steal anything?" asked the judge. Talia looked up as if she was thinking and then said no. Then music to my ears. The sound of my daughters handcuffs being unlocked. "Case closed that is all thank you." Said the judge as he hit the gravel on the platform and the kids were let out. When we walked out of the court I looked for Talia.<p>

"Mom!" she cried as she ran into my arms. She cried, I cried and so did Lexi and Calista. We were so happy to have Talia back. Now we just need Connor. I miss my hero like crazy.

Beck:

Sadie gave me the tightest hug ever.

"Daddy I missed you so much." She cried. Jade grabbed her and gave her a tight hug and the two (well ok just Sadie.) was crying. Drake came over to me and I looked at him. At first I gave him a hug and when I let go I asked questions.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged and sighed.

"I'm sorry dad." He said. "I know you and mom hate me and want nothing to do with me." He said. Jade saw him and hugged him.

"Drake." She said.

"Mom. I'm sorry I know you hate me." Said Drake.

"I love you Drake, I missed you. And your grounded two weeks. No fun just work," said jade as she let go of Drake and went to Sadie. Tyler and Zach went to their brother to make fun of him. Things are getting back to normal I hope.

Robbie:

"ALLY CAT!" I yelled as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Daddy I missed you I'm sorry I know you might be really mad at me." She said. I just hugged her and Napoleon.

"We missed you so much." Said Maggi smiling giving her sister a hug.

"Nice bro. why?" laughed James. Cat was going from kid to kid smiling. I love this. I love my kids and I love my wife. Yay.

Andre:

Tori and I held our kids until they told us they needed to breathe.

"Damien." I smiled. "Glad to have you back son." I said. Damien looked at me and shook his head.

"I am never going to break the law ever again." He laughed.

"I hope not." I said and then I took Sammi and dried her tears. She didn't do anything wrong and yet she still went to jail . hey at least they are back!  
>The next day:<p>

Della:

So Malloni's dad is gone. Great I can just ruin her day again. I walk up to her and smirked.

"What now Della. Just leave me alone." She said. She was looking for he sisters but no one was there.

"I hear daddy is gone." I say.

"Leave me alone Della." She said as she walked away.

"Fine." I said. This was just the beginning.

Freya:

Things, crazy things happen in this school. Now I have to set up this big Christmas performance. Ugh. Oh well I can do it. These kids are really talented. The bell rang and they walked in to my acting class.

"Acting time!" I cheered. The kids smiled and I called for an improv scene about these crazy royal people trying out a trampoline for the first time. Yea I love my job. I love to act and I love to make a difference. I'm glad this is my life.

CONNOR!:

I'm in a base in Afghanistan and I look at a picture of my family and I. I miss them so much. I need Trina. I miss her smile and her attitude and just her love. I need Calista. I miss her fashion eye and her love for designer clothes and shopping. I need Lexi. I miss her guitar and her laugh and her fear of water. I need my little Talia, I miss her coming up to Trina and I telling us that Trina was her favorite and when I get upset she laughs and says 'kidding daddy I love you.' Two months will be the longest of my life. When will I be back?

**AWWWWWW YEAAAA HOPED YOU LIKED THAT!**

**Review…. Tell me what you thought. **

**LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU THINK!  
>Peace~Love~Pink~BRINAA!<strong>


	21. New Stuff Goes On

**So new chapter AND NEW DRAMA! Lol so here you go!**

**I own nothing.**

Damien:

My aunt and cousins were at my house for dinner. I don't know why but hey that won't bother me! This time I went all out. I'm saying explosive. Not killing explosive just make your face messy explosive. I went out and got pie, French silk to be exact. But I didn't get it from any bakery. I got it from Paul Frank the Prank Mega store, (I have a membership there. Yup silver card holder almost gold) I ordered pie that explodes in people's face when you add the extra chocolate sauce. It was going to be so funny when I give it to Ana and Lexi. HA!

"Who wants French Silk Pie?" I asked. Everyone refused except Sam and Talia. Great. I got a new targets. I gave them their pie and added the chocolate sauce. I made sure my camera was rolling and I stood by. Before they ate a piece 'BOOM' went the pie all over their faces. They started screaming and Sam came charging at me.

"Damien, you have set off something you wish you left alone." She said as she and Talia went to get cleaned up. Ha I will always be the boss in this house no matter what.

Camille:

Tomorrow marks two years. Two years since my dad died in war. He is a solider and fought as he was in Afghanistan. I didn't know what to think then. I was young and so upset. Every year my family and I go to his grave and put flowers and just think of the good times with him. I wish he was here with us. I miss him so much. He's my hero. No matter what. My brother is always telling us how he is going to join the army but I know he's joking. Sometimes I get kind of scared because I think he's serious sometimes which I hope wasn't true. Anyways tomorrow my mom and my brother will be honoring my dad and all the other fallen soldiers.

_Camille Davis: Two years ago he was with us and now his looking after us. I miss you dad RIP. _

_-Calista Malloni: RIP~Thank you to all service men._

_-Lexi Malloni: Stay strong Camille, he is now a hero. RIP. _

EVAN!:  
>I was surfing to empress some girls I found tanning on the beach. I love surfing. I'm so good at it. I'm Evan and I am the top shot at school. Why? Well because I can talk to the girls at school no problem. When I finished I stepped on the beach and dried myself off to go talk to the girls.<p>

"Like what you see?" I asked. They giggled and nodded.

"You're a really good surfer." Said one of the girls.

"Well yea… I am really talented at it." I stated in a 'well duh' way which seems like they didn't like. They walked off and I was left alone. Great. Struck out. But I bounce back because ten minutes late I was surfing for another girl. This was how I spent my spare time. That and thinking of ways to make fun of people. Especially that Drake Oliver guy. Ha such a looser. I don't know why he even bothers showing up. But whatever I guess.

Tristan:

I was sitting in my room playing my guitar as my dad came in.

"Hey Tristan." He said.

"Hi dad." I smiled. My dad is really close to me. My step mom, not so much. I go to Hollywood Arts. Nothing new I guess. I really like preforming but the worst part about it is all the childish drama that goes on. It's so immature and pathetic. Yea sure I was once the same age but I wasn't like that. I'm 17 so I have experience. Ha ha-ha trust me. So I like playing piano and I somewhat like dance but if I was to choose one thing it would be music. I'm a "Teen heartthrob" at school. All the girls fight over me which I don't understand why. I don't wanna be all like that Evan kid all cocky but I mean it's kind of cool. Oh well its only high school.

Talia:

_We were at a cemetery. Bagpiped played amazing grace and the solders removed the flag from the casket. Who was in it? I was dressed in black, my mom was dressed in black even my sisters were in black. _

_ "Who died?" I asked. But no one answered. I was getting worried. Who died? A few minutes later they gave my mom the flag… but only the members of a fallen solider get the flag. No no. He's not dead. No he's still alive. No he's still with us_

"NO!" I get up screaming which woke everyone up.

"Tal-" said Lexi.

"Talia are you ok?" asked my mom. The two ran in the room at full speed. Calista dragged her feet in slowly.

"Your cutting my beauty sleep hours you know." She said grumpily.

"CeCe you can go back to bed you know." Said Lexi. Calista laughed a bit and went back to bed.

"I had- a bad dream." I said. "Dad…died." I said. Lexi started crying and mom calmed us down with some tea. We went down stairs and I talked with Lexi. I'm glad mom and dad adopted her. I love her so much. She is literally like blood to us.

Trina:

As I was making tea for my girls the phone rang.

"At 3 in the morning?" asked Lexi. I smiled and answered.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Connor?" I asked.

"Trina. I miss you so much." He said. I could hear Talia squeal and Lexi going to get Calista.

"Connor we all miss you and wish you were here. " I said. "I love you so much." I added. I wanted to cry but I was so happy that I get to hear his comforting voice.

"Mom can I talk to him?" asked Talia as I handed her the phone. I sat down with her as she talked on the phone I began brushing and braiding her brown hair. "Daddy can you please come home?" she said. It broke my heart. Lexi then dashed with a smiling Calista.

"Dad, we need you here." Said Lexi. "I can't be strong forever." She said. I smiled and thought about when he would come home and what we would do and what we'd wear even though that's all Calista. She took the phone next.

"Daddy. When are you coming back?" she asked. They all want him back. Everyone does. I was so happy I didn't notice Talia asleep in my arms like when she was six. Best years of my life.

Sadie:

Free from jail. That's good. I was going to spend the day with Camille but she is remembering her dad. I feel bad for her. My dad is everything to me. He cares so much about me and my brothers. And he loves my mom to death. If he left us I won't know what I would do. I guess I can find someone else to hang out with. I just went to the beach to just relax and I see Evan. He is way too full of himself but hey they boy is pretty good looking. I smiled and waved at him and he smiled back.

"You like watching people surf?" he asked and I nodded so he surfed. I like him? Really?

"You are really good." I said. He flipped his hair and smiled. Oh gosh that smile and oh the look in his eye.

"Thanks. Hey maybe we can see a movie sometime." He said.

"Is this weekend ok?" I asked. He grabbed my pearphone and put his number in it.

"See you then." He said and walked off. OH GOSH.

Ally:

I was at basketball practice, yea no. Normal stuff. Shooting threes and making them.

"Ally, nice work today." Said Drake. I'm sort of still mad at him for getting me in jail but I guess im free and his punishment is almost over.

"Thanks." I said He is a nice kid I wonder if he likes anyone…wait what am I saying.

"You like ski ball?" he asked I smiled and nodded. "Well I have 50 tokens at Gutter Ball. Wanna come?" he asked .

"Sure why not." I said

"Cool. I'll see you then." He said as he got his stuff ready to go. Did I just get asked out by Drake Oliver?

**HAHAHA I hoped you liked that! Review!**

**Peace~Love~PINKK**


	22. AllyDrakeNo Pity For UsConfusing bros

** Hey it's a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

**I own Victorious (hahahaha even thinking about it makes me laugh cuz it's not true.)**

Drake:

So Ally and I were at Gutter Ball and I was having a lot of fun to be honest. I mean as team mates and all but she's really sweet and is so funny. I bet she's a skater…I hope she is because if this works out tonight our next "hang out" is at the skate park.

"So are you upset that Basketball is ending soon?" I asked her as we got ready to play a shooting hoops game.

"Yea but there is always next year. Plus I might give Lacrosse a try." She said.

"That's cool. Sounds fun." I smiled. She smiled back. Man this is really awkward. I'm forgetting all about my crush on….Tina? Talia! That's her name. I like Ally now… I know her better and we get along.

"you should try out with me." She said. Me? Lacrosse?

"I don't know…maybe. I mean if Devin is trying out which I don't think he is because of surfing." I said.

"Aww come on!" she laughed. "I'm going to be there." She bribed.

"Fine if YOU'RE going to be there." I laughed as I continued with my arcade game.

Trina:

I get a call from the lady who runs this thing for military families, It's not that it bothers me but I don't like it when people feel the need to pity my family. I'm stronger than that. Well anyways every year they have this honorary service saluting the men in the military and remembering the ones who died. It's really sweet and all. This year they want Lexi and Calista to perform the national anthem and they want Talia to participate in the flag ceremony. It's always broadcasted to the bases so Connor will be able to see them. I think it's going to be fun. But just watch something go wrong.

Sam:

Ana and I are in my room plotting our revenge for Damien.

"He has pranked us for too many years." I say. Ana nods in agreement. "This ends now my sister. This is for the torment our dear brother Damien has brought upon us. Now we get even." I say. We tried to come up with a beast plan to get back at Damien but nothing was good enough. Then Dad came in.

"Hey girls." He smiled.

"Daddy, you need to help us." I said. He sighed as if something wrong was about to come out of my mouth.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"We are getting revenge on Damien." Said Ana smiling proudly. Dad seemed iffy.

"I'm not too sure that that's a good idea." He said. Fine. He likes Damien too much anyways. I'll get Mom to side with us. Ana is with us. We will win this one. Hahahahaha.

Sadie:

Drake and Ally. Hmm nice. My brother had a crush on that Malloni chick but now I guess he's moved on to Shapiro's daughter. Hm interesting. Very interesting… So he's out at Gutter Ball with her and I'm getting ready to spend the night at Camille's house.

"Zach can you give me a ride?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to Lexi's anyways." He said. He likes her! i laugh at Zach and Zach's crushes…and Drake. And Tyler…but then there's mine. Oh Evan…he was really cute. He gave me his number and I gave him mine and I wanted to text him but I didn't want to seem like I'm obsessing about him 'cuz I'm not. Duh!

"Oh can I go?" asked Tyler. He likes Talia which made Drake mad but now I guess he's over it. Oh well.. I can never understand my brothers and I don't intend to ever understand them.

**SO? I hope you forgive me its just that I HAVE HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK oh well. AND if anyone has any ideas please tell me because I'll use them!  
>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Review!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	23. Maple Syrup, Ally and Drake and Bro Bluz

**Yaay another chapter! Hahaha so on we go!**

**I don't own victorious!**

**Lexi:**

So, I was getting ready for Zach to come over. We were going to work on this science project and I hope we actually get stuff done. I kind of like Zach, I mean I knew him for the longest time and we only waved at each other from time to time but ever since he was at my house and we talked everything changed. I think he likes me too but he might be pretty shy. So I'm down stairs and I see my sisters fighting. What else is new? Calista was flipping through a magazine and Talia had a pancake in front of her as the fight goes on its probably from the frozen ones.

"Calista, we are all out of maple syrup and I bet YOU are the one who used it all up!" yelled Talia.

"Ew! Do you know how much sugar is in that. And plus why are you in need of maple syrup now?" asked Calista. Ever since dad left, these two have been at it with yelling at each other, criticizing each other and just fighting. And sometimes mom and I take one of them to calm them down.

"Because I need to eat my flippin flapjack. I can't eat a pancake without maple syrup." Said Talia.

"Yes you can!" argued Calista. Looks like big sister Lexi needs to step in.

"Guys chill its only syrup, Talia we can get some more tomorrow." I say. "And Calista, just chill. Go do some yoga or just go in the hot tub outside." I said.

"Just watch Talia throw my stuff if the pool again." Snapped Calista and left to her room. It was only Talia and I and Talia just help the empty bottle of maple syrup.

"I can't eat a pancake without syrup." Talia whined. I laughed a little and looked at her.

"You are moms daughter all right." I said as I went to turn on the TV. When the door bell rang Talia went to answer it not noticing she had the maple syrup bottle still in her hand. She was also in her pink shorts and a tank top with loose curly pigtails. So when she saw Zach and his younger brother Tyler she looked so dumb. Oh Talia I love you sis you know that?

"Hey Talia." Smiled Zach. He was her partner for some dance project a while back. They work on a lot of stunts together.

"Hey guys. Did you by any chance bring any maple syrup?" asked Talia. Zach and Tyler laughed and walked in the house.

"Just because we are half Canadian doesn't mean we can have the ability to poof a bottle of maple syrup in our hands." Joked Zach. I walked up to the three and greeted Zach and Tyler.

"Hey Zach." I smiled. He gave me a smile and a small hug.

"Talia did you know that one gallon of maple syrup is 11 pounds." Rambled Tyler. Talia looked at me and then back at Tyler and said no.

"Let's go work on that science project and leave these two alone." Said Zach as I lead him to the garage to grab the project. I hope all goes well. Who knows? Maybe Zach and I can hang out one day.

**Tyler:**

Ugh I can't believe I said that. "Hey Talia one gallon of maple syrup is 11 pounds?" I'm so dumb! So Talia and I went to her kitchen as she wanted to rant on about how she can't eat a pancake without syrup.

"Aw. It's chill." I said.

"No! everything is just messed up! I haven't been surfing since before my dad left, Calista and I always fight, I never see my mom, I wish I can just focus on dance and WE ARE ALL OUT OF MAPLE SYRUP!" She cried. She was a mess.

"Talia." I say with a smile "You're just stressed out that's all." I tell her.

"I know and I miss the old days when my family would just sit together and laugh and have a good time, I never see my mom who is like my best friend, my sister and I fight and I sometimes feel that Lexi is trying to get away from our fighting." She sighs. I know what would help her.

"Do you like ice cream?" I asked her. She smiled a bit and nodded. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow at Ice Zone, my treat," I say smiling.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you need to chill, and what better way than at Ice Zone?" I asked. She shrugged and agreed. WOW! Talia and me! First ice cream then the mall then bowling then the prom! Whoa whoa Tyler, don't get ahead of yourself…we aren't together, yet?

**Ally**:  
>Drake and I left Gutter Ball and went to Freezy Queen. Drake suggested we stayed until they kicked us out for closing time. I thought that sounded fun but if I came home late dad would flip.<p>

"I had fun with you Ally." He said. I had tons of fun with him. I felt like I wasn't odd for once.

"Thanks, I did too Drake." I smiled. We laughed at how we nearly got in a fight with a six year old and his mom and how we wasted about three dollars on mechanical rides. After we finished our ice cream we got on our skateboards and he took me home. Great. I see this in movies all the time. When the girl tells the boy she had fun and how the boy realizes that the two like each other. Do I like Drake? Yea but not that way. When we reached my patio we planned on meeting at the skate park the next day. We were about to high five each other but instead I gave him a small hug.

"Ally, I have to tell you…I l-"began Drake but was cut off by Maggi barging in.

"Ally! There you are! Did you two have fun?" she asked. I swear sometimes she is mom junior. Ugh. Drake smiled and nodded and told me he would text me and left.

"Gee thanks Maggi." I said angrily.

"What?" asked Maggi as if she didn't do anything wrong. When I walked in the door mom and dad were in the family room.

"Hi Ally!" cheered mom. "Who were you out with?" she smiled.

"Drake." I said. Dad was seemed all iffy.

"As just teammates right?" he asked. I wouldn't have known! My sister ruined my moment.

**Devin:**

I was out surfing all day. It's what I do normally. It odd I saw that Evan kid a while back and he was hitting on Drake's sister, Sadie. Evan isn't the guy I would really trust. He hits on every girl who walks on that beach. I don't know. I'm not like her brother but I mean if anyone hurt my sister and Drake knew about him ahead of time I would want him to tell me so I could tell her. Should I tell him? I don't want Drake to totally hate me. Yet again I need him to know about Evan. He might just say he likes Sadie and then break her heart. Then again, he might have changed. Who knows?

**So I hoped you liked that chapter. Tell me what you think. Should Devin say anything to Drake? What was Drake going to say to Ally? Will Evan be different for Sadie? How is Robbie going to react to Ally growing up? And how will Talia eat her pancake without syrup, or are the Malloni's live without a bottle of maple syrup? **

**Review!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina~**


	24. Growing Up and Lying

**VICTORIOUS IS VICTORIOUS! Hahaha I was really happy to see that Victorious won a kids' choice award. Daniella Monet was tearing up and Arianna Grande was freaking out. HAHAHA**

**STORY TIME!**

**I don't own Victorious.. if I did the cast and I would be playing endless rounds of laser tag together. Just saying. **

Napoleon:

When Ally came home, man was dad mad. Ha! I loved it. Yet I could see that Drake may like Ally so why not right? So I went to talk to Dad (Not that I want to do something for Ally but she's my sister you know?) so I poured myself a glass of milk and pulled out some cookies and called for dad. He came down stairs by himself and it didn't look like he was in a jolly good mood.

"Hey dad." I smiled. He looked at me and sighed. "Why the sad face Shapiro?" I joked. He sat down and it seemed like he was going to rant on about his life problems. GREAT!

"Leon, my Ally Cat is growing up." He said. Gee and the sky is blue what else is new? "She is too young." He added.

"Dad we all need to grow up sometime. We aren't going to be living with you and mom when we are like 40." I said. Well I'm not planning on that.

"Yea for you but Ally is my little girl." Said Dad. You see the thing about dad is that He's really close to Ally (if you haven't noticed,) I mean him and I are pretty tight too but when it comes to Ally he will do anything for her. I mean I think its ok but he needs to chill out sometime. You know. Hang with me and forget Ally.

"Just let her live her life dad. And if she doesn't want to grow up then she'll tell you. She tells you more things that she tells mom. That says something." I laughed as I bit out of my cookie. I like cookies. Anyways back to dad.

"Fine." He sighed as he stole my glass of milk and ate most of my cookies. Oh well.

Drake:

Tyler seems happy about something. I don't know what because he's not like…this. All smiles, he usually makes fun of me.

"What's up Tyler." I asked. He looked at me.

"Nothing." He lied. Liar. I know something's up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He looked around and spotted mom behind me.

"Mom! Maybe it's time you and Drake had some mother-son bonding time!" he blurted and ran out the door. I turned to mom and she just shrugged.

"I don't understand what's going on so don't look at me." She said as she began cutting flowers violently.

"If you must know." I heard my sister say from upstairs. "He is taking Talia Malloni to Ice Zone." She said. I cringed. He was taking Talia. And she actually agreed to go with him. Oh well I'm happy with Ally. Unless she isn't happy with me. Oh then that would be just terrible. Then again. NO! it would be awful.

"Oh yea, Drake. Devin called. Said he wants you." Mom told me. Devin. What did he want? Maybe to go surfing but I cant. Today I'm meeting Ally at the skate park. OH SHOOT I NEED TO BE AT THE SKATE PARK!

Talia:

I walked downstairs to see CeCe, Lexi and Mom. Lexi smiled and wanted to just blurt it out. I made her promise not to tell a soul but I think that is one promise she will break.

"Where are you heading Talie?" asked Mom. Great. I can't lie to mom. I'm really close to her and I just won't be able to live life knowing I lied to my mom.

"I'm going out with my friend…" I said. She smiled and wanted to know more. Lexi laughed and ugh told everything.

"Talia has a date with Tyler Oliver." She said. Calista put down her magazine and mom stood up and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Talia! You are growing up so fast." She cried as she wiped away some tears. Great. I'm going to get the "my baby is no longer little," speech.

"Daddy won't like that." said Calista. Notice how I said nothing yet.

"We are just friends. Trust me." I cried. Mom just hugged me and mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. Ugh. Last time I tell my sisters anything.

Devin:

I went over to Drakes house to tell him. I should do this. It's the right thing to do. So I rang the doorbell and Sadie answered.

"Hey is Drake here?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Should I tell him you stopped by?" she asked. Then I don't know what came upon me, but I told her.

"You know Evan?" I asked. She blushed and said yes. Ugh this is going to kill her. "Well…I think you should look somewhere else." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well…I surf a lot so I'm always on the beach so I see him a lot. He hits on every girl that ever walks on the beach…" I said. She looked puzzled.

"I bet you are just making this up. As a joke… did Drake set this up?" she asked.

"No no! it's just. I had to tell." I said. She just looked down.

"Not true." She said. "If he was like that then why am I meeting up with him at the movies later?" she asked.

"I don't know.." I said. Great. Now it seems like I'm a liar. She just chuckled and walked away. Ugh. I tried. Didn't i?

**Hoped you liked it! And NEWS: I am writing a new story that is going to be different than anything I have ever written and all credit goes to Curly1221 so go read her stories (especially her Cabbie story!)**

**Review!**

**Peace~Love~Pink**


	25. Prank Prep and Ice Cream

**Hahaha idk why I'm laughing. OH! I KNOW! I just finished writing a chapter of my new story WHAT NOT TO DO AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS! go check that out. You won't be sorry. You'll know the consequences of trying to cut Beck's hair or stealing Sikowitz's coconuts. So go check that out and tell me what you think! I'm always looking for new ideas for rules!:)**

**I don't own Victorious if I did then I would so be there right now and chillin with the cast. **

Talia's POV:

Tyler and I got to ice zone finally after my sisters left me alone. Tyler had shown up and he said that we were going to go by riding our skate boards but Lexi drove us. I bet she was going to pick up Zach or something. Oh well. So we walked in and its SO COLD. It's not my fault Calista told be to wear a T shirt and a short skirt to Ice Zone.

"Are you cold?" asked Tyler. I nodded and he took off his basketball sweatshirt and put it on me. Aww! That's so sweet!

"Thanks." I said as I felt like I blushed. He's nice and all. We sat down and we ordered our ice cream. I got chocolate with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and crushed nuts. Tyler made sure there were sprinkles on my ice cream because I told him I love sprinkles. He got the same but in Vanilla.

"So you wanna focus on dance?" he smiled. I nodded.

"I love it and well I love acting as well. I'm not that musical like my sisters, the only two things I can play are the cello and twinkle twinkle little star on the piano." I said. He laughed.

"I can play ode to joy on the didgeridoo." He said.

"Wow! That Australian bassoon?" I asked in shock. He laughed.

"Nah I was just kidding. I'm an actor like my dad and I can play the guitar really well." He said. That is so cute.

"Oh maybe we'll end up acting in a play together at school." I smiled. He laughed and ugh his eyes twinkled though it must be because of the ice we are surrounded in. But they were so icy blue.

"Yea." He agreed. "So I have to ask Talia, have you heard from your dad?" he asked. Daddy. I miss him.

"Yea we talked to him the other day, which was kind of I don't know… bittersweet." I said.

"How come?" he asked. I smiled and fixed my hair a little.

"Well its good because we love hearing from him and knowing he's safe is also great. But it's a bad thing because we miss him so much and we want him home." I said.

"Oh, how is your family dealing with it?" he asked again.

"Well mom has been focused on making sure we don't screw up with anything, last time daddy left I went in a deep depression and she now makes sure my sisters and I are always ok." I explained. "Well I'm always around mom anyways. I was always a mommy's girl and ever since I was born I was always attached to her. I was close with daddy too but still." I laughed. "You know, I'm the baby of the family." I explained.

"Oh I'm the middle child so yea." He laughed. "Sadie has always been the one mom and dad pay more attention to." He explains. "One she's the youngest and two she's the only girl so yea mom and dad always spoil her even though she can always be. Sadie. Zach is the chilled one who is nice to everyone. And Drake is that loser that everyone likes to make fun of." He said. Oh Drake. Our ice cream gets here and I feel so relaxed. I don't know. Maybe he was right. I am chilled.

Ana:

Sam and I were looking up perfect ways to get back at Damien. Jimmy was going to be here thought so I made sure my little sister knew I couldn't stay for long. I made sure mom knew what we were up to just in case she wanted a part of it. Well she did and Sam thought it was because I was the one asking. Mom loves me to death (not that she doesn't love Sam or Damien.) but I'm a mommy's girl.

"So what looks good?" asked Sam. We looked stuff on the internet to see the best ideas. Isn't that how Damien gets his ideas? Well maybe I don't know.

"Well whatever it is it needs to give him a taste of his own medicine." I smiled. Mom comes in to see what we are up to.

"Hey Ana, Hi Sammy." She smiled at us. "What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Trying to find the perfect prank." Explains Sam.

"It needs to be amazing. Now if only daddy joins in, but no! He can't go against his little buddy." I say. Mom laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about Daddy, I'll get him on our side." She smiled evilly. When mom wants something she is determined to get it no matter what. I love that and I think I have that trait as well.

"Really mom?" asked Sam. Mom nodded and I think that we have a really good chance of getting back at Damien. Oh I like this.

_Hey Annie, I'm here-_ James texted me. I leave the room and go to get the door. Mom looked at me. She doesn't really like Jimmy and I but I love it.

"Hey." I smiled as I hugged him. He showed me a picnic basket and I giggled.

"Let's go? The park, near your favorite tree." He said. AWW HE REMEMBERED MY FAVORITE TREE IN THE PARK!

"Ana, you need to help us though." Said Sam. I sighed and gave her and mom a look for 'not now.'

"I'll come back." I told them. Mom seemed upset but hey mom everyone grows up right?

Devin:

Why can't Sadie trust me? Evan is the biggest jerk in California. Well then there is our vice Principal Mr. Dickers II. Ugh he's so uptight. But still. Evan is not for her. I know I'm not her brother but I mean it will just hurt me more than her if he breaks her heart. Should I just tell Evan to back off? No then he'll think that I like her. she's like a little sister to me. She's like my sister. Oh if that Evan ever moves on to my little sister, there will be pain. Whatever. I just want to tell someone! Maybe I'll tell Drake at school.

**Hoped you liked that. AND ugh it pins me to say this:  
>On Monday, The Bulls (I love the Chicago bulls.) were against the Rockets.. the Rockets who are number four in the division beat the Bulls who are number one yup they lost. HAPPY GOTHIC GUITARS? Lol I bet you are. <strong>

**Review! Tell me your favorite part of the chapter! And check out my other story mentioned above! It would be amazing!**

**I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMESSSSS!  
>Peace~Love~Pink~Brina<strong>


	26. Why You Shove Me in a Locker, MY VOICE

**Seeing that I have time and I wanna get this over with:;) jk I love writing this. And I broke the 200 mark on reviews which has NEVER happened to me before. So thank you for always reading this and just loving it I guess **

**I don't own Victorious. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, I would be hanging out with my "best friend" Avan Jogia. **

Damien:

You know that Della girl? Della Daniels? Yea I got paired up with her for an acting assignment.

"But Ms. Sikowitz!" I asked My acting teacher. "Can't I switch? Della is going to ruin the whole project!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Damien but in life you have to work with people that you may not like…Just try to get through it it's only a week." She said.

"I don't even know why I'm in an acting class when I really want to focus on music." I said. "Where can I find her?" I asked Ms. Sikowitz.

"We have cheer practice today so maybe you'll find her in the gym." She said. I sighed and thanked her for her help and began my way to the gym. She's there all right. With my sister and my cousins and the rest of the cheer team.

"Damien!" she yelled. "You are like my partner!" she said. Oh gosh I got a dumb one. She came over and began talking about where we would meet up and what our project would be. "If its ok with you we can go to your house." She said quietly. "I don't want people at my house." She added. What was that? Sadness?  
>"Ok. Ill text you and we can finish figuring things out. "I said. She smiled a bit and nodded. I gave her my number and she gave me hers and she ran off to begin practice.<p>

Drake:

Ever since I hung out with Ally, we have been very close. We walk with each other in school, sit with each other at lunch but we are just friends! But I like her. and I think she feels the same about me. Whenever I try to ask her out, something gets in our way. I can't ask her at her house because of her family and I can't ask her at my house because of Tyler and Sadie trying to butt in. So why can't I ask her at school? Same reason. People are going to make a big deal out of it. Especially because I'm me. The one who gets bullied 24/7.

"HEY LOOK IT'S THE LOSER!" yelled Randall as I'm at my locker. Great. Just what I need. "Where's your little body guard? Huh?" he asked.

"What do you want from me Randall?" I asked. He just took my shirt collar and shoved it in my locker and slammed my locker shut and left. Then comes Evan.

"Oliver you loser." He laughed. "No one's going to help you because no one likes you!" he laughed as he kicked my leg hard which I wasn't too fond of and left. I was left there. Stuck , with no one to help me.

"Drake?" asked Maggi Oliver. "Awwww your stuck in a locker!" she laughed and wondered off. Gee big help there. Then Talia walked by to get a can of punch and finally saw me. She sighed as I gave her my locker combo.

"How long were you like this?" she asked. I told her everything and she just shook her head. "People are just jerks sometimes." She said. "Ignore them." She reminded me. I thanked her and she walked to class to see Ally which was always a good thing.

Calista:

Mom said that Lexi and I have to sing the national anthem. Well I sing and Lexi plays the guitar. I'm excited because I'm going to sing in front of people and daddy is going to see. I'm going to look my best. Ha like I never look good. The thing is in two days and I'm practicing with Lexi.

"For the land of the free-" I sang as I tried to hold the long note as long as possible. Lexi was in the middle of a solo but something wasn't right. I started coughing and she stopped.

"CeCe are you ok?" she asked as I drank some water.

"Yea." I squeaked. Squeaked. My voice was GONE.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" Lexi cried and mom came running to us.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She saw me on the brink of tears and she came and gave me a hug. "CeCe?" she asked.

"She lost her voice." Lexi said sadly.

"Oh no, Calista you need to sing the national anthem." She reminded me. "Daddy is going to see it!" she cried. That broke me. I began crying and my throat was killing me. Talia heard all this and came in to see what was wrong.

"What's up?" she asked. She began freaking out seeing that we were all upset, she thought something was wrong. "What? is it daddy?" she said as she cried. Mom shook her head and told her that I lost my voice.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lexi. Mom tried calming us down which was hard because when we Malloni girls freak out, we freak out big time. "Talia…you can sing right?" asked Lexi. I nodded quickly.

"Tal, can you sing?" asked mom. We all knew she could she was just shy. "Please for your sister and for daddy?" she begged.

"But I'm scared." She said.

"Don't worry I'll be with you." Said Lexi. Great my sisters are going to preform and what am I going to do? "Calista you can do the flag ceremony that Talia was going to do. She can teach you." She smiled. Me? Dance? I'll try.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW BUT! I hoped you liked it! And for all you Drally (DrakeXAlly Lovers) next chapter you'll flip out with them. Like seriously. QUESTION TIMEE!**

**Fav Couple:**

**Fav Parenting:**

**Fav OC (Not your own)**

**REVIEW! **

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	27. For Daddy, Hypocrite and Drally

**NEW CHAPTTTERRRRRR. I know its been a while and I may have forgoetten where I was going with this story…OH WELL! I changed my pen name…yea and VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM**

**I don't own Victorious..**

Calissa:

So I was in the backyard watching Talia very closely. She was a really good dancer and no way was I able to do this. I shook my head when ever she asked if I wanted to try. I think she got fed up because she called for mom.

"CeCe is too afraid to do this..and I'm really scared of singing." Talia said. Mom looked at both of us and just laughed.

"Do it for daddy." She simply said as she walked back inside. Daddy. I miss him. I could tell Talia misses him too because once mom said that she got really quiet and just mumbled everything.

"Tal." I softly said. "Daddy would love to hear you sing." I smiled. She looked at the grass and shrugged. I feel bad for her. Sure she's like what 14? And still things are all new to her. She was young last time daddy left us. She stayed in her room and whenever we would go out she stuck by mom and said nothing and looked at no one. I was really sad too. I wouldn't eat. I never felt like doing anything and I would just sit on the couch and watch TV. Lexi wouldn't play guitar and act strong and mom would cry but only when we aren't there and always stay by us.

"Ok." Talia simply said and tried to teach me the dance again. It's for daddy… I have to learn it.

Tyler:

My bro like this Ally girl and I'm happy for him sure but he didn't ask her out. If I liked a girl I would ask her out as soon as I could. But I'm being a hypocrite. I like Talia and I still said nothing to her or asked her out. I feel like she could say yes. We could be Tyler and Talia. Or Talia and Tyler…I was sitting with my sister on the couch as she was watching celebrities underwater.

"So our loser brother likes a girl." I said.

"Ally, I know." Sadie said. "I don't know why." She laughed. I know Sadie likes someone too. Evan. Devin loser's friend is trying to say that he's a jerk and I'm somewhat worried for my little sister. If this guy breaks her heart he'll have some trouble. Not by her brothers but by her parents. Mom is scary not going to lie. Real scary.

"He hasn't asked her out." I smirked.

"Ha! He's to scared she'll say no which I know she will do." Sadie said. Probably. Speaking of which I need to talk to Talia and fast. So I won't be like Drake.

Drake:

I'm doing it. Ally is going to be my girlfriend. Easiest way is not face to face…though its kind of awkward. Now she's going to think I'm a loser! Oh well here I go. I went on the slap and sent a relationship request to Ally and five minutes later I get a text from her.

"About time you asked." She said. Wait this means she wanted me to ask her out. I get an alert that Ally accepted. ITS OFFICAIL. I sit back in my computer chair and smiled at the screen.

"DRAKE!" I hear Tyler yelled.

"Yea?" I asked.

"ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED THE GIRL OUT!" He shouted. Its true. I mean I should have done this a long time ago. Now its for real. Wait do we have to have a sappy couple name? Drally? I like it but I mean Ally doesn't seem like the one who would demand it. She's not all girly and frilly. Not to trash my girlfriend. That has a nice ring to it. Girlfriend. I like it.

**DRALLY IS REAL! LOL ITS NOW GOING TO BE EPIC! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Want something to read? ****Check out Randomania! Link is on my profile! There are victorious mentions that you might like but you have to look for them:) again link is on my profile so go see it SOON!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~BRINA**


	28. Smile Like An Idiot AllyBallie

NEW CHAPTER TIME! Ok so new stuff is coming. I hope you keep reading:)

I don't own Victorious.

Sadie:

I like Evan. Is it too obvious? I see him whenever I grab my theater history book. I smile at him but only so he can see. No one else.

"Hey." He said as he hugged me. I'm pretty sure we are official. Not the slap official but still. Official.

"Hi." I said. "So what's up?" I asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"Nothing much I was just going to class but before I wanted to ask if you'd like to see a movie with me this weekend." Evan said. A date? So soon?

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I say. We planned on meeting each other at seven and he walked off to class. I turned to face my locker which I heard was once for my mother and smiled. I felt my face turn bright red as I hear someone call me. It was Camille.

"Hey C," I smiled. "Nice day huh?" I asked. She looked at me unsurely.

"No complains? No 'I hate cheerleaders' or 'My brother is a loser?'" She asked. I shrugged and told her about the movies. She was happy for me, I could tell. Now the hard part was telling my dad. He's going to go all overboard with this. So basically this relationship was ruined before it even began.

Ally:

On the way to school dad was still yelling at how I have a boyfriend now. All I could say was "Calm down daddy." And "Chill out." He kept on ranting on about how I'm too young. Whatever as long as I'm not forever alone I don't care what people say. I know that Drake may be that kid that everyone picks on but he's a total sweetheart. I'm so happy to be with him.

"Hey Ally-Ballie." He said as he kissed my cheek. Aww!

"That was a dreadful nickname. I love it." I smiled. He laughed as he took my hand and we walked to class together. People laughed at Drake and girls looked in shock as to how I got a guy. Its possible jerks! Ally Shapiro has charm too!. When Drake walked me to my class I smiled at him as he hugged me.

"Bye Ally-Ballie." He said. Am I smiling like an idiot? Someone tell me because I feel like it.

**Short I know. LOL. SO review and **

**To those who went to Randomania YAY! Keep going on! Tell me what you think on there. (Yes it's my blog…Comment on there too! Anyone can now!) **

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


End file.
